GAME ON!
by RookieNeir
Summary: When a terrible accident happens, a group of kids must reunite the most popular heroes of the gaming lore to defeat the evil company Incorporated Minds, which is trying to take over the world bringing pain to everyone. Co-written with TheElementCommander. Chapter 9: Sun finally meets GLaDOS and Tetsuya has some chat with the other team. (accepting one male by PM, please). HIATUS.
1. Introduction

The Roundhouse family was known for being calm and peaceful. They lived in the city of Newtonia, a city where everyone was everything. Or that's the slogan. It doesn't make sense. Anyway, the Roundhouse family had five members. Stellar Diarre, the mother. Robtatl Ross, the father. Light Ross, the twelve years old son and Crystal Ross, the fifteen years old daughter. Oh, and the family's pet Pokémon, Charmander.

The big adventure started the 28th July. Light woke up at 08:00, ready for school. In Newtonia, it was the beginning of winter. Newtonia is somewhere near South America, so that's the reason why it was winter.

"YAY! WINTER!" Light shouted.

The Roundhouse house was a two story building. In the first floor there was a bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and the dining room. Upstairs there was four bedrooms, and a bathroom.

He quickly went into the upstairs bathroom, he brushed his teeth and then he went outside. His friends were supposed to meet him there, outside his house.

"Oh god, I'm in my pyjamas," Light said.

He went inside again, he changed his clothes and the kid went outside again.

Light was a blue-eyed, skinny brunette. That day he was wearing a dark brown scarf, a baggy green shirt and some red pants. His hair was always a mess, but somehow it was very nice on his head. On another guy's head? Hell no.

Light went inside again. He took his Charmander outside with him. The kid played a little bit with him until he saw a boy in the horizon.

The boy was quite famous himself. He was one of the survivors of The Calamity.

The Calamity was an event that happened between the Caels and the Uras. It literally teared the world the boy lived in before to pieces.

That boy had white hair. Natural white hair. And he isn't an albino or something like that.

His name, was Bastion. He was part of a group of heroes called "The X's". However, he wasn't very famous between all those guys.

Bastion was wearing a blue t-shirt, a black jumper, some green trousers and brown boots.

"HEY BASTION! WAZZAP?"Light shouted.

"Meh, nothing new or interesting," he answered.

Bastion looked at Light.

"Where are our rucksacks?" Bastion asked.

"Oh crap, I forgot them too!" Light realized.

Light quickly entered his house and he brought 5 rucksacks. Bastion shook his head.

"Some things never change," he said.

"Oh be quiet. We have to wait for the others," Light rolled his eyes.

"I never really lik-"

"HEY GUYS!"

A redhead girl shouted from the distance, along with other 2 people. These guys were Light and Bastion friends.

The redhead was blue-eyed. She was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. Her name was Sun. Sun's hair reached the middle of her back.

The one to her left was a blonde, green-eyed guy. He was wearing a green jumper, a blue shirt, grey pants and brown boots. His hair was just like Bastion's. His name was Dark.

The one to Sun's right was a brunette, dark brown-eyed girl. She was wearing a beige sweater, brown pants and shoes. She had her hair like Sun, except she always wore a ponytail. Her name was Moon.

"At last,"Bastion said.

"Why are you so bloody serious?"Dark asked.

"I don't bloody know," Bastion answered.

"Can't you just bloody shut up?" Moon asked.

"I don't think they bloody want to," Sun said.

"We just bloody love to say bloody, don't we?" Light said.

"You're bloody right," Bastion said.

They all chuckled. Light always thought being with friends was great, funny and relaxing, so he was really enjoying the moment.

All picked up their respective rucksacks and chatted a little bit, until the bus came.

"Charmander, go back into the house" Light said.

The Pokémon did as how they told him.

The school bus was big, yellowy and comfortable. The bus driver, who opened the door for them, was staring at the friends.

"Hello kids," the bus driver said.

"Hello," the gang said at the same time.

They all sat at the back seat. The boys talked until they arrived to school.

"Alright kids, remember you have a school trip today," the bus driver said.

They went outside the bus and looked at the school.

"Where were we going?" Light asked.

"To some kind of lab called Red Second, I don't know what the bloody idiots want us to do," Dark said.

"Yeah, I mean, we're only 12," Sun added, "Are we supposed to understand every bloody thing they say?"

Bastion put his thumb in his lips.

"No. It's probable that they will show us things to prepare us for high school,"he said.

The bell rang. They looked at each other and walked towards the wooden entrance.

The school was always rather noisy, since every grade had a mischievous douche.

The teachers weren't exactly bad, except for the Math and History teacher, which seemed like Hitler's spirit had possessed them.

All the kids in the school knew each other, because everyone was really friendly and nice. Sometimes they had fights with the teachers, to the point of making something similar to a riot. Otherwise, nothing really bad happened.

The first class they had, was Math, which they hated a lot. The subject the gang liked the most was History, because they always were interested in all of that thing of the Pastback, Press and Futoing dimensions. Hyrule, Normandy, stories of Vice City (which were quite mature), that spy, Solid Snake, etc.

**A/N: In other words, the Pastback represents the games that take place in medieval times like God of War, The Legend of Zelda, Assassin's Creed. Press represents the games that take place nowadays like Portal, Half-Life, Metal Gear, Grand Theft Auto, Shooters, blah blah. And the Futoing represents the games that take place in the future like Mass Effect, Halo, Gears of War, Star Wars, etc.**

Sadly, the downside is that they have the bastard of their History teacher, who seems like he eats lion food everyday (I hope you get the joke).

Their next class was Language. Their teacher was a kind of a sympathetic old lady,who seemed like a grandmother to everyone.

Following the Language class, they had the school trip. All of the students had to bring a notebook, a pencil and a rubber. The 5 friends entered the bus and went to the back seat again.

"You know what guys? I'm kinda exited," Light admitted.

"Why?" Moon asked.

"You know, it will be quite interesting to see all those weird things they have in advanced labs. Things beyond what we have in Science class. I'm not going to you know, only ask things about what we'll see in the bloody high school. I want to see real things, understand them and all that stuff," he answered.

"Makes sense," Bastion said, "But I don't know if YOU should be dealing with, advanced stuff."

"Huh? Why not?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're quite hyperactive, to the point you can't control yourself," he answered.

The trip to the lab was long, since the facility was far from Newtonia. They went through a deserted road, with desert to the side. _How convenient_, Light thought.

_Meanwhile, in another place._

A dark building in a mountain scared the hell out of everyone. That was Senros's idea. No one had to enter that building. His lair, as he liked to call it. There was a sign saying Incorporated Minds.

He was planning something in that moment, something really evil. Senros was sitting in his large chair, with his assistant, Paule, next to him. Paule looked at his master.

"Master Senros, I have a doubt," Paule told Senros, doubtful.

"What is it, Paule?"

"Why are we going to attack the Red Second facility?"

"Oh. Do you remember our failed attacks to access the portals at Black Mesa?"

"Yes, Master," he answered, "What about them?"

"The objectives of Incorporated Minds are to dominate what surrounds us. Pastback, Press and Futoing. We plan to get riches, to make everyone suffer for what they have done to this world," Senros started.

Paule remembered that Senros was hot-headed. He was an orphan who hated humanity, that he wanted them to pay in the most painful way.

"But of course, we're more realistic than most corporations. It would be stupid for us to go against the worlds. It's only us after all, "he added.

Paule couldn't see where Senros was going with this.

"Black Mesa had portals to these dimensions. We aren't the only ones who want pain to the other beings. There are more of us in Pastback, in Press and in Futoing. We were going to get the help from these other beings. Help us bring pain to all this guys. Pain. Just that." Senros said, now standing.

"Hmm..."

"We have to get to this portals by force, if the living want it or not. Sadly, Black Mesa didn't want it and it already had an accident with the portals. So that part was extremely protected, even if they didn't use it any more, they still had thousands and thousand of it protecting it. The Black Mesa company is way bigger than Incorporated Minds, having loads of facilities spread out in the world, we can't attack them," he explained, "That's why we're attacking Red Second. They aren't as big as Incorporated Minds. That pathetic company is nothing against us."

A tall, muscular man came in front of Senros. He bowed.

"The tanks to attack Red Second are ready. We are going in 20 minutes," he told Senros.

"Perfect. Get prepared, because this is going to be an intense fight," Senros said, "Now...we'll have to destroy the Incorporated Minds sign."

"Huh? Why?" Paule asked.

"You aren't very smart. No one should know that it's us the ones that are causing fear throughout the world. I am afraid there is a possibility we fail. In that case, whoever that wants to stop us will have to figure out where and how we're making this things. Most people will act and rule the world telling everyone that it's THEM the ones that are the destroying. If we do that, stopping us will be easier. It's like a huge chess game," he explained.

"Senros...you're explaining this like if you were sure something will happen," Paule said.

"Yes...I am pretty sure that we'll have some trouble. I'm not very sure where, though," Senros answered.

Paule looked at Senros. The leader entered in a trance. He seemed to be in another world, thinking about what could happen next.

"Thank goodness we have a smart leader," Paule thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Autor Notes: That's the first chapter. As said in the summary, I'm writing this with The Element Commander. I made the plot and he checks everything. I owe a lot to him. Be sure to read his stories!<strong>

**I hope no one knows what will happen next. Oh wait, NO ONE KNOWS! **

**No flaming, please. Also, this was inspired by a drawing in DeviantART called GAME ON! by cartoongirl7.**

**I shed some tears of epicness.**


	2. Problems at Red Second

Chapter 2

__Problems at Red Second__

Light kept looking at the desert until they finally arrived. The hyper boy turned his head to each kid. Almost no one seemed very excited. In fact, they had plain faces, thinking that they were going to jail or something. He wasn't very surprised.

Bastion was looking at the floor. Then at Light.

"What happened?" Light asked curiously.

"Have you noticed that the bus driver is a different guy?" Bastion questioned, nudging a thumb at the man at the wheel.

"Um, no...he looks pretty much the same to me." Light replied, shrugging.

Bastion tried to explain his point. "Well, last time I checked, the bus driver had blue eyes. This guy's eyes are green. He also had a beauty spot next to his ear."

Light shrugged and scratched his head. "It's probable, but he may be using contact lenses and he may have covered his beauty spot with some kind of cream or something."

"True, true...but...he was dexterous...this one's left-handed."

"..."

"What happened, Light?" Bastion asked, breaking Light's silence.

"Why would they try to bring another bus driver who looks exactly like the original one?" Light asked, crossing his arms. Something seemed very fishy here.

"I have no idea..." Bastion answered. He looked at his other friends, "Hey, are you listening?" The three of them nodded.

One minute passed since they arrived. The bus driver didn't open the door. Everyone was silent. No one opened their mouths.  
>At long last, the door opened.<p>

"Okay, kids, don't get lost!" the bus driver said with a convincing yet suspicious smile.

All the kids got out of the bus. The gang exchanged looks. There was a sign that said "Red Second" in red letters. The facility was a grey, five-story building, with a lot of windows on each floor. There was a big glass door at the first floor. The entrance, in other words. An old man wearing a white jacket opened the door and headed straight to where the kids were.

"Hello, fellow scientists!" the scientist greeted.

"Hello..." the children said with disdain and boredom.

The scientist put on an encouraging smile and crossed his arms. "Come on, cheer up! Laboratories aren't boring. They're filled with explosions, new things and chemicals!"

Some of them smiled.

"_Why of course, the only thing their brains can handle are explosions. But none of us are scientists, so this couldn't possibly be a blast for any of us..."_Dark thought.

"Follow me, please!" the scientist said. The scientist walked towards the facility. Bastion took a glance to the bus driver...

"_The bus...it's not here!" _Bastion thought_, "What the hell is going on here?"_

* * *

><p>The bus driver smacked his head. The kids had discovered them. Senros was going to be angry if he told him, but the leader would be really angry if he didn't.<p>

"_It's a lose-lose situation." _he said to himself. The faker called this Senros via walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Prune?" Senros asked from the other end.

Prune sighed heavily and said quietly, "Some of the kids discovered me."

From the other side, Senros eyes widened. "_I-impossible! _Could you see the faces of the kids?"

"No..."

"Then how did they discover you?" Senros demanded, wanting answers immediately.

Prune was very intimidated, but he managed to reply, "The real bus driver was dexterous, and I'm a lefty. Apparently, some of the kids noticed this and now I'm in this mess."

"_Hmm...how interesting. _Okay, Prune. This is just sad." Senros said this and promptly hung up, leaving Prune in the dark.

Meanwhile, a snake came out of one of the tears in the seats. Prune, oblivious to the reptile, looked at the window. He didn't even know his life was going to end soon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Blood sprawled all over the seat. The snake had bitten his neck, sending the disgusting red liquid onto the floor and across the dashboard. He could hear the bells. His vision became blurry, slowly closing his eyes forever.

* * *

><p>Senros grumbled to himself. Prune was such an idiot. It was time for Plan B. "Rute." he called.<p>

"What happened, Master Senros?" a voice rang out.

"When you go there... I need you to eliminate every single soul," Senros said.

"_Kill...children?" _Rute looked down at the floor. A 'no' was not an answer. He went where the tanks were. They were in a secret place known as The Underground Floor. The minion went down a corridor, right to the unit where every worker slept. Everyone was sleeping quietly and soundly. He addressed his fellow workers. "Guys, we have to leave now. Also, new orders."

After hearing that most people raised his head.

"We have to kill everyone. EVERYONE."

After that, silence. Kill children. For every soldier in Newtonia, killing children was an abominable thing. You get kicked out of the army and exiled. Basically, you turn into a monster.

And yet, it was a do or die command.

* * *

><p>"Here, we're trying to make a replica of the legendary Master Sword", the scientist explained to the uninterested group.<p>

"_It seems I was wrong. They told us nothing related to high school," _Bastion admitted.

The students suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like something crashing. Bastion looked at the vents. The gang exchanged looks.

"It seems like that faker was up to no good," Dark said, balling his fists instinctively.

Shouts echoed throughout the facility. And then... the sound of weapons rang throughout the lab.

"Kids, we're having some... problems right now..." the scientist started, trying not to scare any of the children. "Whatever you do, don't panic. Of course there's an emergency exit. Follow me."

Everyone was worried. Most of them didn't know what could happen, but the others knew death was around next corner. Someone, no, some people were attacking Red Second.

The scientist ran to the emergency exit. It was locked. He tried to unlock it with a key to save the children's lives, but the key didn't work. Some other noises could be heard making some kids grab each other for comfort.

"Now what?" Sun whispered to her friends.

Bastion took another glance to the vents. "Start walking, very slowly, towards the vents." he ordered.

"And we're going to leave the others here?" Moon asked, a bit terrified.

"..."

Silence. However, they didn't stop walking. Bastion could make a hammer appear so he could use it. It was his trusty friend. "My hammer isn't going to work here. Sadly, we can't do anything about them."

"But let's tell them to walk to the vents!" Moon exclaimed silently.

"You know how these kids are, Moon. We'll all end up dying."

"But..."

"Be quiet, Moon," Light said, "Bastion's right. We can't do anything. Neither of our powers or Pokémon are going to help here."

The gang always brought their Pokémon with them wherever they went. Bastion had a Squirtle, Sun had a Riolu, Moon a Pikachu, Dark a Totodile and Light had a Zorua.

Also, they had powers. Dark was a telekinetic, Bastion had his hammer and magic, Light could control electricity, Moon could be invisible and Sun had a Sonic Scream power, like a banshee. Not everyone in Newtonia had a super power, in fact, only 14% of the population had one. However, kids can't control their superpowers fully, so they had to use Pokémon. And, of course, a Pokémon was no match for tanks and stuff.

Finally, they successfuly were under the vent.

The other students were trying to break down the door.

Fruitlessly.

"OK. Dark, I need you to do something," Bastion said.

"Go on."

"Can you open the hatch with your telekinesis? Without making any noises."

"Yes, I think I could do it."

"Good. When I tell you to..."

More noises came...

The kids turned and looked at where the noises were coming from. Frightened screams erupted. "NOOOOOOO! PLEASE NO!"

More banging was heard...

"HELP US!" the kids shouted in vain.

"Steady..."

They could already hear the steps.

"Steady..."

Closer now. It was so hauntingly close...

"NOW!"

The door containing the evil opened and the gang jumped into the vent. Moon touched the others and they became invisible.

"Be strong," Dark said, closing his eyes and sighing.

The boys could hear their classmates shouting, the scientists and the bullets smashing everything. Horrified screams filled the air as each student fell to the ground, dead.

Sun dropped a tear. Strong. Impossible for her in a moment like to that. She was too caring.

"Come on, let's go," Light said in a low voice, shutting his eyes so no one would see his wet eyes. The kids crouched through the vents to somewhere. Somewhere.

That somewhere was...  
>Death.<p>

What a scary thing it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: I think this chapter was too dark. Remember to review, read The Element Commander stories, tell your friends about this and stuff. THANKS A LOT TO SSBBrulez, Autumbreeze-49 and Gamerguy555 for the reviews. By the way, the chapter is short because I wanted to end it here. With suspense (one word sentences) and the gang starting going around Red Second. Next chapter will be much longer.<strong>

**The Element Commander made some amazing descriptions here.**


	3. In the Heart of Red Second

**Author Notes: Why, hello, it's me, the author notes at the top of the chapter. Now, I'll be here to say something. On top of the chapter, there will be a mini biography of the characters. Kind of. It will rate their stats, let's say. I'm sure I won't have enough characters to fill all the chapters. Maybe they will..nah. Unless I make the chapters longer, but I like them this way. I mean, I want something to happen on each chapter. Not all mixed up. Anyways, sorry for the delay. I was SUPER ULTRA MEGA ill, I still am in fact. I have been ill for 30 DAYS. But I am worse now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Biography Number 1: Light Ross.<strong>

**Theme: Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver OST- S.S. Aqua**

**Intelligence: 9.3/10**

**Agility: 10/10**

**Creativity: 7.9/10**

**Emotional Strength: 6.9/10**

**Social Skills: 9.8/10**

**Physical Strength: 5/10**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_In the Heart of Red Second_

Every child in that lab was dead.

Dead. Unliving. Dead.

How simply abominable.

Most of the soldiers fell to their knees. If someone realized that they killed them... they were going to die soon. No exceptions would have been said. Death would come at them like a speeding bullet.

The minions grabbed their hair.

"Wh—who... who am I to do this stuff?" one of them asked, shivering with fear.

"A job is a job." Rute said. "Now come on, let's get going. The main mission is to find the darn portals. Once there, Senros will give us orders on what to do next."

All of them nodded except for one. rebellious soldier.

"...How ...HOW CAN YOU CALL THIS A JOB? WE'RE ALL A BUNCH OF MONSTERS THAT WILL-"

BANG!

A hole opened in his head. The man that was talking just moments before fell to the ground, lifeless. Blood sprouted from his head, gushing freely in large amounts onto the cold metal ground beneath him. Rute had taken the job of executing him.

"Anyone else have another objection?" Rute asked, intimidatingly, not showing any signs of weakness.

Silence prevailed. No one was alive besides them...

And five other children.

As the kids crawled in the vents looking for somewhere to go down, they were filled with conflicting emotions. Sadness, anger, and fear. But in one case, curiosity.

**Song: Near's Theme (A)-Death Note**

"_All these events... I'm pretty sure they're related to the different bus driver." _Bastion thought. "_I'm surprised that the others didn't even think about it when I told them about the guy. He could be a substitute. A twin. However, there are two substitutes and they can't be replaced until the next month._

_Now let's see..._

_A group of people attacking a facility... killing even children. The smile the faker gave us... he must have played an important role here. Since he probably heard us... this guy probably told... a leader of some kind. Quite possible indeed. I'm sure they didn't want to kill us. They would have done... another thing with us. Not killing. These people, they don't wear a uniform...it means the one who planned this didn't want anyone to discover him._

_That's new. His ego is quite small. He doesn't seem to have... intentions of administering this planet with him as a king, I suppose._

_But why would they attack such a small facility? There has to be some reason. Ugh! Our science teacher told us what was so special. THINK!_

…

_I can't remember. Damn it. What to do..._

_We'll have to find a hatch and check what's under it. If it's a suitable place to go down, meaning "no people with guns", we'll have to run across the facility until we find the exit. An exit. I bet that the exit is filled with guards. Also, it's probable we're going to stumble upon some boogers interfering with our escape plan. Good, there's a probability of 70% that we end up being corpses. We'll have to try."_

**End of song.**

"Guys."

"What happens, Bastion?" Moon asked turning around and glad someone broke the icy silence.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Bastion asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"Nope, but we can't stay idle either." Dark answered.

"...Anyway. I have a plan." Light raised an eyebrow at Bastion's statement, obviously curious. As for Bastion himself, he continued his plan. "Easy. Find a hatch. Go down. Try to not die. Knock out some guards. Escape."

"Oh, yes. Very easy indeed." Dark said sarcastically.

Light was worried about Sun. It was like her soul was sucked out of her body. Not a single word emerged from her mouth at all. She was _that_ concerned.

"You know, there's a really high probability that we'll die." Moon said.

Bastion sighed. "I know. It's not like we have a whole list of choices."

They crawled for a while until they saw a hatch. Dark removed the hatch with his telekinesis, trying not to make any noises. Once he was successful, he gave the others a subtle thumbs up.

"Moon. Turn invisible." Bastion ordered. "Good, now, Dark, slowly move her down the hatch. If there is no one around, kick the floor twice. If there is someone there, kick it once."

"Got it."

Dark moved her slowly. Since his powers still weren't fully developed, the effort the kid was making was astonishing to everyone present.

Moon touched the floor. The girl looked around. No guards were around her, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She kicked the floor twice.

The rest jumped down the hatch. The room was apparently an office, as it had a desk and a computer. There was one door. Sun opened it. It was a corridor, and one guard was walking around. Immediately, they went against the walls next to the door. Moon was still invisible.

"Touch me." Light whispered.

Moon grabbed Light's hand. He blushed a bit, but thankfully no one could see. Both of them walked slowly down the corridor. Light lifted his right hand.

A bolt came out and directly hit the guard, paralyzing him. He fell to the floor. Light and Moon became visible again. Bastion, Dark and Sun ran towards them. At the end of the corridor, there was another door.

"What do we do?" Sun asked.

"The same thing we did here." Light answered.

They hid against the wall, Moon became invisible and she opened the door. It was the lab filled with chemicals. Not a single soul was there.

"No one."

The rest entered the room. Loads of stuff with liquids of all colors covered the room, which was the biggest one.

"Oh, God. There's a lot of the bloody things here." Dark commented, looking around suspiciously.

"Awesome, let's start mixing them!" Moon said. She, Light and Dark started playing with them.

Bastion called, "Sun." The girl looked at Bastion. "You have to get over it. Look at them. They forgot this incident for a moment and started having fun."

"I don't know how they could do that." Sun said, looking down at her feet. "Those lives are lost and they're playing with liquids. What are they thinking?"

Bastion sighed. "Come on. Cheer up."

Sun dropped one tear. "I can't. I am so sad I can't even shout at you for being so cold."

"Don't get me wrong; I am sad too. But we can't focus on our feelings now. We have to escape and tell somebody so we can avenge them." Bastion explained, putting a reassuring arm around his friend.

Sun didn't say a word. She would get over it somehow, but cheering up? Impossible. Bastion closed his eyes and sighed. "_It's no use."_

The rest stopped playing.

"Now, don't you find it strange that we haven't found any windows?" Dark asked. "From the outside, this place had a lot of the bloody things." He leaned against a table. In the process, one of the liquids fell. "Whoops."

When the liquid fell to the floor, an alarm rang. It could tell the whole facility what happened and where exactly the spill came from.

"_There is someone alive!" _Rute thought. "Quickly, to the lab!" he ordered. All the minions headed towards the lab, ready to kill.

Bastion facepalmed. "Awesome, Dark. Awesome."

"Shut up." Dark growled, "What do we do now?"

"Run." Moon answered. That was all they needed to hear before they took off.

The kids started running throughout the lab. From the other side, some minions appeared. "THERE THEY ARE!" one of them shouted. They started following them and shooting at them. Light started throwing electric bolts. He hit one with pure luck.

"Sun, scream, quickly!" Light ordered.

Sun nodded in affirmation. The blonde girl screamed so loud, a lot of the glass broke and the minions were knocked out.

It was all for naught, though. More appeared.

"Stairs!" Light shouted. There were some stairs going down. The kids quickly went down the stairs, jumping so the bullets couldn't hit them. At the end of the stairs, there was a portal.

"What now?" Sun asked desperately.

"Jump inside!" Moon ordered.

"What?" the rest asked.

"JUMP!"

Moon pushed the others towards the portal and then she jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter there will be more gaming characters! Sorry if this chapter was too short. Even though I promised it would be longer. Actually, it's 71 words longer (PWNAGE XD). But next one WILL be longer (yes it WILL) because there will be a lot of new characters. TELL YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU LIKE THIS!**

**Also, as always, check out The Element Commander's Stories.**


	4. Different Worlds

**Today, it's Bastion's stats. Note that when I mean "Physical Strength" I mean how strong they are for their age.**

* * *

><p><strong>Biography Number 2: Bastion WB. "The Kid" Super. (The Kid is a nickname. His real name in the game is unknown, but they refer to him as The Kid. Here, it's Bastion).<strong>

**Main theme (YES MY CHARACTERS HAVE A THEME LULZ): Near's Theme (they share the white hair!)**

**Intelligence: 10/10**

**Agility: 3/10**

**Creativity: 9.3/10**

**Emotional Strength: 9.5/10**

**Physical Strength: 8/10**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_Different Worlds_

Steve was your average guy, except that he lived in a place made of blocks. And he was made of blocks. AND he was the only human in there. He had to survive by himself, in that lonely world.

There were some animals, cows, pigs, wolves, ocelots and sheep. Those were all he needed to survive. Sheep to make a bed, cows and pigs to eat and ocelots and wolves as his allies. Allies against what, you ask?

In every place where there is darkness, monsters appeared. Huge spiders, little bastards that explode, skeletons with bows, zombies and tall black figures that try to act like as if life was a horror movie.

His village was recently destroyed by all those monsters, leaving him as the only survivor. There are another villages, but they're populated by Testificates, huge headed guys with huge noses and no hands.

Since everything was made of blocks and gravity wasn't a huge problem, he managed to make a dirt shack, to spend the night and evade the monsters.

Steve had some basic wooden tools. A pickaxe, an axe, a hoe, a shovel and a sword. This day, he was looking for a cave. To be more precise, cobblestone.

After walking through a small natural bridge, he saw a huge mountain, with lots of cobblestone.

"At long last..." he said.

Steve quickly walked towards the mountain until...

A black portal appeared out of nowhere.

"Wha-who-why-wha-woa-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"!"

A kid fell out of the portal, right to the floor. The portal disappeared. The boy lifted his head. It was Light.

**Song: Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver OST-S.S. Aqua**

"-? Where...am I?" the kid asked.

Steve thought to himself_, Could it be? Another human? Well, he doesn't look normal...he isn't made of blocks like everything here... _"Welcome to Minecraftia!" he greeted. "The name is Stephen, but they call me Steve."

_They..._

"Why...why is everything made of blocks?" he asked. Light felt a bit rude by asking that.

"Why wouldn't it be? Is there a world that's not made of blocks?" Stephen joked.

"Well...I live in one..." _This guy is bloody mad. _Light thought.

"From where do you come from? And what was that portal thing? How do you craft it?" the block guy interrogated.

"Look, I don't understand anything. Can you explain...well...how..." Light had so much questions that he couldn't order them.

"In this world, you have to gather resources and craft things to survive. For example, if I punch this block of dirt..." Steve punched the block of dirt until it broke. "It breaks to a little block. I can pick it up and put it in my pockets. If I grab it...it turns big again! So I can place it wherever I want."

"OK...so...em...about the portal thing...ugh..."

"If you don't want to tell me now, don't worry." Steve smiled. "If you want to survive, you'll have to stay with me, OK?"

"_Can I trust this guy? He seems...weird. Apparently, the bloody guy considers me as a friend. And I just knew him...smooth move, genius. Hang on...survive?"_

"Survive?" Light asked.

"Yeah. Eat and trying to not get killed."

Light shivered. "Get killed by what?"

**End of song.**

"Monsters, of course. Why, sorry, I forgot you are a visitor. Let me explain... At night, or in any dark places, monsters appear. The most common one is the Zombie, a green humanoid thing that doesn't let you sleep, follows you around and tries to kill you. When it's daylight, the zombie turns to fire and dies. The same happens with the Skeletons. They use a bow and arrow to kill you from a distance. As the name implies, it's a skeleton. This things are way smarter than Zombies. They don't follow you around and stay under the trees in daylight. Yes, they also turn on fire. Next is the Spider."

"Spiders?" Light asked, "But they're not much of a problem if you are careful. After all, they're quite small..."

"Wrong Spiders. This ones are huge. At nighttime, they are aggressive. The boogers will attack you and poison you until you die. During daytime, they will be neutral. That means they won't attack unless you attack. Then...the creepers. Horrible things. They are green and they are always sad. Whenever you get close to them, they...blow up. Only if they are close to you. If you get close to one of them and then run away, it will follow you until they kill you. Daylight does nothing to them. Bastards. Next is the Enderman or the Endermen. Tall black figures that follow you around when you look at them. None of the other monsters have the ability to move blocks. Endermen can. They are fairly rare and they don't burn with the daylight. I heard that they come from other dimension and stuff."

Steve didn't say anything else, but Light knew there was something he didn't told him. The block guy looked at the floor.

"Is something bothering you?" Light asked.

"Kind of."

"What is it?"

"Well, there is another thing...I heard a legend about someone called Herobrine. They say he looks exactly like me, only with no pupils. A dead brother of mine..." Steve's look was a mix of two things. Fear and curiosity.

"Hey, a legend is a legend." Light told him.

"Yeah..."

Silence.

_If he didn't know the guy, why is he so bloody worried about him? _Light thought.

Steve broke the silence. "OK. So...punch some trees over there and get wood. Oh my...I forgot...here, have this backpack." Steve gave a backpack to Light.

DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The backpack was fairly big. It also contained a tablet with 4 slots in it.

"What is this thing?" Light asked.

"Oh, it's a 2x2 crafting table. I'll teach you that stuff later. Now collect wood."

Light started punching all the trees nearby. He wasn't really concentrated at all. If you can be concentrated when you punch wood.

_I wonder what happened to the rest. I wonder if I can trust this guy... _Light thought.

_At any sign of attack, I'll kill him. _Steve thought.

* * *

><p>Bastion was running around London. He appeared inside the Big Ben an hour ago. Judging by the appearance of that world and the people, he was in the world of that archeologist, who was a genius. He looked really out of place, but he wasn't the only one. There were a lot of other people around that didn't belong there.<p>

_Black Mesa. _Bastion thought.

To get out of there or to figure out how he could possibly go back to Newtonia, Bastion had to find Professor Layton. At least he remembered how he looked. The Kid obtained a map. The first place he would go was Gressenheller University. Professor Layton worked there.

After a lot of asking, wandering, and facepalming, The Kid could get to Gressenheller University. A huge building with a lot of people around it. "Now, I have to find this Delmona..." Bastion entered the university. A lot of corridors with door heading to offices, classrooms and another corridors. The only thing he could do was wander around. 10 minutes passed and he couldn't find him. A girl got close to him in one of the corridors. She definitely wasn't a student, because she was too young.

"Sorry, what are you looking for?" she asked.

Bastion replied, "Oh...I'm looking for Hershel Layton. Do you know where he can be?"

"Oh, you're looking for the Professor! Right now he is investigating some secret thing he told me about."

_She isn't very smart, isn't she? _Bastion thought.

"What's the problem, er..."

"Bastion. I've had a problem, and since he is the smartest person in all England, I thought he should know how to solve it."

The girl nodded. "OK...follow me, I'll take you to his office. By the way, I'm Flora Reinhold." They walked to Professor Layton's office. It was a terrible mess. Papers everywhere, opened books and unfinished works. "Yes, it's a mess. Can you help me clean it while we wait for the Professor?" she asked.

Bastion nodded. "Sure." The children started putting books in shelves, works in boxes and pencils in pencil cases. "Hey, how are you related to Layton?" The Kid asked.

"Well...he's something like my mentor. I lived alone in a village. All the citizens were robots my father made when he died, so I wouldn't be alone. It didn't make any difference really. After all, my father and mother were gone. Those were the only ones I really cared for. But the Professor took me out of there, with his apprentice, Luke."

"Where's this Luke?"

"Oh...he went to some place with his father, forever. Right now he's investigating something by himself. Phew, looks like we're finished!"

"Yeah, he needs to be more organized."

"Anyway, the Professor will come any time soon. Would you like some tea?"

"OK, thanks."

"No problem!" she giggled. Flora quickly went to a room next to the office. It was a kitchen of some kind. "Please, sit." she said. Bastion sat in a chair that was behind Layton's desk. The place looked much better without all the mess.

"I gained the trust of this girl. Good. It wasn't very hard. Now...it seems they WERE trying to get to the portals. One might think of stopping them but it isn't really possible right now." Bastion sighed. "I wonder where the others are. I know they're safe, at least."

* * *

><p>"Hang on...is that...a fox?" Dark asked himself. A yellow and orange fox was walking around the streets of Station Street. He carried a wrench and he had two tails. "Who was he...Tails...Miles...hey, wait, COME BACK!" The fox was entering the train station, ready to leave. "CRAP CRAPCRAPCRAP. Come here! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" He was in the line to buy the ticket. "FOOOOOOOOX!"<p>

The fox turned around to see Dark. "Huh?"

"I HAVE A PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBLEEEEEEEEM! DON'T LEAVE!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! What's your problem?" The fox asked.

Dark slowed to a stop. "I went to this facility *pant* and this guys appeared *pant* and..."

"Hey, relax. I'll take you to my workshop. Here's a ticket for the train."

"T-thanks. But..."

"I have this machine that tells me if someone wants to attack me or not. I can see you don't want to, so I helped you out!" the fox said, with a happy smile on his face.

"Oh...*pant*."

"No, seriously, get on the train."

"Fine...*pant*" The fox and Dark entered the train headed to Empire City, a huge metropolis really close to Station Square.

The vulpine sat down. "So...what's the problem?" A really quick picture of Bastion appeared in Dark's mind.

"Be careful. You don't know when people are hearing you or not." the picture told him.

Dark shook his head. "Er...I'm not sure if I can tell you with such a crowd here."

"Hmm...yes, you're right. So, anyway, what's your name?"

"Dark."

"Cool name. Mine's..."

"Miles 'Tails' Prower." Dark finished.

The fox looked surprised. "Oh, you know me."

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, yeah, Sonic's sidekick."

"Besides that."

Tails shrugged. "Oh, well. Then you're not from here."

_He figured it out! This little fox's smarter than I read. _Dark thought.

"Well, at least tell me where you are from." he said.

"Newtonia."

Tails smiled. "Ah! Newtonia, lovely place. Winter just started, right?"

"Yeah..." Dark looked down at the floor, with tears coming to his eyes.

Tails understood that something important happened, something sad. He quickly changed the topic. "Alright, we should be arriving pretty-" CRASH! Tails bit his lip. Most of the people stood up and started to exchange looks.

"Problems?" Dark asked.

"Big ones, it seems." The fox got out a plasma gun. "Er...do you know how to...defend yourself?"

"Not much. I'm a telekinetic."

"How old are you again?"

"12."

"Nope...too heavy for you. Come on, we have to get to the other wagons." The two kids ran across the wagons to the last one. The one in front of them was where the driver was.

"I have a Pokémon."

"Take it out."

Dark nodded. He took out his Pokéball from his pocket. "Go, Squirtle!" Dark shouted. The blue turtle came out of the Pokéball.

Tails took a quick glance to it. "Wait...NO! Quickly, get in!" Tails ordered. The fox destroyed the door with a plasma beam. It was one of Eggman robots. A new one. It was blue-colored and it was 9 feet tall. It had a red head and a lot of red lights.

Dark had no idea of what they did. "Quickly Squirtle, Water Gun!" Dark shouted. A water beam sprouted from the Pokémon's mouth. The robot received the shot. It started shaking like crazy. It seemed like it stopped working.

Tails sighed in relief. "Don't get your guard down!" The robot became conscious again. It threw his hand to Dark and he threw him to the other wagon.

Miles shot 9 plasma balls at it. The robot threw him too. "OUCH!" Tails shouted in pain. "This one's a lot stronger than the rest!" Tails examined the robot. The red spot on its head. He shot at it. It got paralyzed for a while. But it regained consciousness and threw a missile to the kids. They could barely dodge it. The robot started throwing thousands of missiles the kids had to dodge. The wagon was getting destroyed.

"TAILS! QUICK, SHOOT THE RED SPOT! SQUIRTLE, WATER GUN!" Tails threw a plasma ball and Squirtle threw a beam of water to the red spot on the robot's head. This time, it didn't paralyze him. The robot collapsed to the floor. Immediately, every passenger came to see it. Tails and Dark high-fived. "Welcome to Mobius." Tails said.

"Friendly place." Dark joked.

- Author Notes: So that's it for today. Next chapter we get to see what happened to Sun, Moon and Incorporated Minds! Three now, three next chapter. Don't forget to tell everyone this is awesome! If you liked it, of course. CHECK THE ELEMMENT COMMANDER STORIES! NOW!


	5. The heir of the leader

**Author Notes: Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of Game On! Or GAME ON! Or whatever. Today, we're going with Dark's stats. I hope you enjoy the chapter! If you wonder why there was such a huge time gap between chapters (real time gap, not story) it's because I didn't write the chapters that fast and because Element Commander was busy. But mainly, because EC was really busy with school. By the time I'm writing this author notes, the special chapter is already finished and EC has to check it yet. **

**Name: Dark Eu Vitore (EEHTAHLEEH)**

**Main Theme: Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 "Flame Core (Volcano)" Music**

**Intelligence: 8.1/10**

**Agility:7/10**

**Creativity:8/10**

**Emotional Strength: 8.4/10**

**Physical Strength: 10/10**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_The heir of the leader_

The region of Unova was a big, cold place, a complete beauty to the eye. After the Team Plasma incident, nothing really interesting happened. The friends Cheren, Hilda, Hilbert and Bianca were enjoying the sun, leaning against a tree. Their Pokémon were next to them, in Poké Balls. They were in Nimbasa City, after going on a ride in the Rondez-View. Hilbert and Hilda had many memories there, of N explaining a lot of stuff to them.

After Tabuu went mad, Pit met the new Dex Holders. He was visiting the Pokémon world, and they had to take care of him. Not like if it was much of a problem, they always enjoyed the stories he told them.

The Dex Holders had to buy the angel some new clothes, since those greekish ones weren't very...fitting. And he would have frozen, since Unova was always cold.

"So, I heard you want to become a Gym Leader, right, Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. I do. A normal type one."

"I'm looking forward to challenging you, Cheren." Hilda said.

"I don't know...your Pokémon will be much stronger than mine. You're qualified to beat the Pokémon League. In my case, I have to keep my team under-leveled due to rookies."

"Then why don't you use your original team?" Hilbert suggested.

"...I haven't thought of that. Hey, where's Pit?"

"He's talking with some girl over there."

"I thought he was in love with Palutena." Hilda added.

"What? Of course not!" Bianca exclaimed. "She's like 8 years older than him! She's an adult and he isn't."

"6."

"So what?" Hilbert asked. "He will become an adult."

"I'm astonished by how fast you think, Mr. DERP. By the time that happens he will probably fall in love with another girl. I'll correct, he'll probably date another girl."

The group laughed, except Cheren, who looked at everybody else, confused.

_It wasn't a joke._

The intellectual boy simply ignored it and made a little smile. He took a glance to the ferris wheel. Wind was blowing, coming from where Pit was.

_What..._

Before he finished thinking, Hilda Xtransceiver tone sounded loudly.

"Hey, it's Pit!" She told the other guys.

She pushed the middle button.

"Hello?" a picture of Pit, wearing a black, long sleeved T-shirt appeared on the screen.

"Pit!" She giggled. "What's up?"

"Um...I thought you might want to come here."

"Why?"

Pit moved the camera so it could show a portal. A purple portal was on the floor. Beyond it, there was darkness.

Cheren carefully examined the portal.

"There's nothing we can do."

"Huh?"

"We'll just have to wait until something comes out of that."

"But if it's something bad?" Pit asked.

"What, is it to much for you?"

Silence.

"OK, I'll take care of it."

The call ended. Cheren stood up and turned his view to the rest of the gang.

"Better get going." He said.

"Didn't you..."

"Yeah sure. If its Giratina, for example, Pit wouldn't be able to defeat it."

"Who says?"  
>"Me."<p>

The rest stood up and walked towards the Ferris Wheel. Wind was blowing a lot.

_Palutena, what could this be?_

Pit started hearing a scream. It was getting louder. And louder. It meant it was getting close. The angel equipped his bow and arrows.

And it came out.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!"

A girl came out of the portal. He flew a few metres to the air. She was a redhead and the girl wore a hoodie.

The portal close. Pit quickly ran to catch the girl, princess like.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah..."

Pit looked at the girl carefully. It was Moon.

"Um..."

"..."

"From where..."

"Who are you?"

"An angel..."

Moon blushed like hell and opened her eyes.

"Otaku. Attack."

"?"

"YOU'RE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Huh?"

"YOU'RE THAT ANGEL THAT SAVES PALUTENA AND KILLED THAT HADES AND AND..."

She started talking and never stopped.

"Wait, yeah, I'm Pit. Calm down."

"Omigosh!"

"Please don't do that. It's irritating."

"Sorry..."

"Who are you and where do you come from?"

"I'm Moon. I am from Newtonia."

"New what?"

"Newtonia."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't really want to talk about that."

_What's up with this sudden change of mood, _Pit thought.

The rest of the group came.

"Pit you pedophile! She's obviously way younger than you!" Hilda joked.

"3 years." Moon added.

Moon let go of Pit's arms and stood up. She cleaned her pants, which weren't dirty at all, but she just did it.

"I'm guessing you are Dex Holders. I'm Moon, nice to meetcha."

* * *

><p>The facility was running OK. The test were done constantly. Atlas and P-Body were trying to find a cable that was making the incinerators malfunction. GLaDOS ordered them to fix it. They weren't programmed for those things, so she had to make some arrangements.<p>

Atlas and P-Body were running down a dark corridor. Their sensors located the cable at the end of that place.

"Why did they even build this?" GLaDOS mumbled. "It's not like we'll ever use it."

Atlas let out a laugh.

"Is there anything inside there besides nothing?"

P-Body made a sound like saying no.

"Remind me to destroy a bunch of things. Like the stalemate button. Well, actually, I can't do it."

Atlas and P-Body kept running. The flashlight couldn't illuminate all, but it was just enough. Atlas tried opening a portal. It didn't work. Meaning they wouldn't make the process shorter by firing a portal to the end of the corridor.

P-Body started humming the radio version of Still Alive.

"Can you see the end?"

Atlas made a sound like saying no.

"Oh dear God. What's up with this facility?"

A portal appeared out of nowhere, quickly spitting Sun out of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHahahaaaaa."

The two robots run to where the portal appeared.

"What is that? Is Black Mesa planning to attack us?" The mastermind asked.

They could devise Sun. She was apparently unconscious. For some reason. Atlas and P-Body got close to her and poked the girl with their hands.

"Is it...a girl?" GLaDOS asked.

"Uuuugh..."

"If she moves weirdly, split her in a half."

Atlas nodded. Sun was moving her head around. She stood up, with her eyes closed. The blonde opened them.

"Huh? Where...am I?"

Both AIS started examining her.

"WOAH! Who are you guys?" She giggled.

"It's a human. I can recognize that accent anywhere. This girl is a Newton."

Atlas tried to speak.

"I-'m Atl-as."

"I'm P-Bo-dy."

"Er...I'm Sun. Can you speak properly?"

"N-n-o." Atlas said.

"Pity..."

Sun looked down at the floor.

"Let me talk to her." GLaDOS ordered.

P-Body put an earphone in Sun's ear.

"Huh?"

"Who are you and what's your purpose here? I can't burn you or test you right now, so if you're here for that, it's a shame. I would do it kindly."

"I-i'm Sun. I...had...an acci-dent..."

Her voice broke saying that last word.

"...what happened?"  
>"..."<p>

"I said "what happened?" Answer!"

"It was just an accident! I'm not here for something in particular! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO COME HERE!"She shouted, with tears coming out of her eyes.

The robots exchanged looks.

"It's not our problem. All humans are putrid and must be terminated when a robot can do it." GLaDOS coldly said. "Kill her."

"Wait, DON'T DO THAAAT!" Sun screamed.

Everything became white.

"Huh?"

"..."

GLaDOS sighed.

"I swear I'll destroy those idiotic cores who don't do things right. When I said programme them to do anything necessary, they didn't understand."

P-Body jumped and giggled cheerfully.

"I'll be right back, I have to get rid of some morons."

Silence. Sun was shocked, still crying.

"Will...will you help me go out of this place?"

P-Body shook Atlas's head.

"I guess that's a no. Are you going to kill me?"

P-Body shook Atlas's head.

"Then what are you going to do?"  
>"C-on-viiiince he-eeeer."<p>

"Thank you! I'm very grateful."

P-Body giggled once more.

"She really needs to add a voice chip to you guys."

Atlas said something to P-Body in a robot language.

They started running again. P-Body grabbed Sun's hand.

"Wooah! Where are we going? Hey!"

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later...in real time, not Minecraftian.<em>

Light was still punching wood while Steve was digging the hell out of that mountain, making a 5x5 stairs for him to go down. For tools. And maybe a stronger shack, since dirt isn't a reliable material when you're dealing with exploding things, undead and slendermen.

"What are you dooooing?" Light shouted.

"Getting some cobblestooooooooone!"Steve answered. "And YOU?"

"PUNCH TREEEEES!"

"HOW MANY STAAAAACKS DO YOU HAAAAAAAVE?"

"STAAAAAAACKS OF HOW MANY?"

"SIIIIIIIIIIXTYYYYY FOUUUUUUUUUR!"

"LIKE FIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"

"GRRRRRRREAT!"

Light coughed. Too much shouting. Steve kept mining. He had around 2 stacks of cobblestone. His last pickaxe broke.

_It's not like we're going to need more, _he said to himself. The blocky guy went down the stairs he made and met with Light.

"Oh, you finished."

"Yeah, my pick broke. Anyway, get out the 2x2 crafting table."

The boy did as he was ordered.

"Now, put all the wood in one of those slots."

"One stack?"

"Yes."

The kid put the wood in there.

"Wooden planks?"

"Yes. VERY useful. Repeat the process with the other logs."

_One minute later._

"Alright! Follow me, I'll take you to my house."

Light nodded. The two boys walked south to where they were, crossing a plain and going down a 2x2 dirt tunnel, with torches lighting up the place.

"Woah, did you make this?" The Newton asked.

"No. I found it. It must've been made by a testificate."

"What are those?"

"Meh, villagers. People who live in villages."

_GENIUS. _Light thought.

"They have huge heads and VERY long noses."

"Poor guys."

The tunnel started going up. More plains and ahead there was a "building" made out of dirt with 4 torches surrounding it and it was 3 blocks high.

"What is this thing?"

"This is my humble abode." Steve explained. "Do you like it?"

Light tried making the best poker face he had, but failed terribly. He started thinking the best excuses in the world. But failed terribly at that too.

_I GOTTA SAY THE TRUTH!_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I like it."

_You won, mind._

"Yeah, it's quite amazing, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say amazing, but nice."

_Still lying..._

There was a front door, made out of wood. It had 4 small holes, but it seemed intentional. There was a few scratches on the door.

"Spiders?" Light asked.

"Yes...OH MY GOD. TAKE THIS SWORD!"

Steve threw a wooden sword towards Light. The kid couldn't understand what he wanted him to do with it. He picked it up.

"KILL THOSE SHEEP!"

He pointed at three sheep that were eating grass peacefully. Light's eyes widened.

"Why would I do that?"

"To make a bed! Or else I can't sleep!"

"I'M NOT KILLING ANYTHING!"

"YOU HAVE TO! WE'LL GET BORED AT NIGHT!"

"JUST BECAUSE OF THAT? BECAUSE WE'LL GET BLOODY BORED? Forget it!"

It was getting darker. The sunset was starting. The moon was coming out.

"But WE HAVE TO."

"I WON'T. . BLOODY SHEEP!"

"YOU WILL!"

"I SAID I WON'T YOU BLOODY MORON! WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR BLOODY..."

"SssSssS..."

"LOOK OUT!" Steve shouted.

Light turned back to see a creeper. He swung the sword at him 2 times. It stopped and was getting bigger.

"RUN!"

Both boys ran towards the tunnel and jumped. The creeper exploded, leaving a huge hole with dirt.

"Quickly, get inside my house!"

They got close to the house, opened, and closed the door.

"Phew..."

There were a few torches that lit the shack. In the middle of it, there was a bed and to the left, a 3x3 crafting table. To the right, a chest. It was a 3x3 house.

"That *** **pant * was a creeper * pant *, right?" Light asked, sweating, still holding the sword.

"Yes...and that's why...we have to stay inside at night."

Steve leaned against one of the walls, drying his forehead with his left hand.

* * *

><p>It was 16:30 in Mobius. Tails and Dark had just arrived at the Mystic Ruins. They were going off the train in the rebuilt train station, which was bigger and made of cement.<p>

"So, we were in Station Square, right?" Dark asked to Tails, while they were going out of the station . It was pretty much a copy of Station's Street's.

"No, now it's called Station Street. Since the place got renewed with new technology like elevators and cards with money, like credit cards in your world. Also some electric paths so they take you everywhere without moving and more of those fancy stuff."

"Wow, you're pretty smart for being 8 years old!"

"I just shared with you my knowledge, it doesn't mean I'm smart. And I'm 12, the books you read must've been old. I find it a little weird that someone studies things that are happening at the moment."

They got out of the station. Tails saluted some people. You could tell he had quite a name there. They headed west of the station. What was a small little wild place with one hut was now a medium sized city, with a human population of 500.000.

"Man, this grew a lot from the picture I saw!"

"This is all pretty recent."

A mountain could be seen in the distance. On top of it, a white tower was highlighting itself from the rest of the town. Dark observed it in awe.

"Don't call it workshop any more. People may misunderstand you."

"I see you recognized the mountain. I work with a bunch of robots and a girl..."

"Who is she?"

"Have you heard of Cream?"

Dark began to research every corner of his memory.

"No."

"Oh well, you'll see her when we arrive, if she bought the chocolate."

"How old is she?"

"Ten."

They still kept talking as they walked. Like every normal being.

Because they were normal persons. Just like a fellow human from space. Completely normal.

There were electrical stairs going up, leading to the facility. Tails and Dark just stood on them and went up. The facility was rectangular, just like Red Second. The marble bricks it was made of were shining like Edward Cullen. The front door was quite big. It was a glass door. You could see there was a fountain and some marble pillars inside it.

"This is top notch! How did you get enough money to afford this?" Dark asked Tails, filled with amazement.

Right next to the door, on the wall, there was a white button and a screen. Tails pressed the button. A voice came out of a speaker.

"Who is it?" It was a strong, deep, male voice.

"Tails. With a friend."

"Who is it?"

"Say your name." Tails whispered.

"Dark. Dark Eu Vitore."

"Descendant of?"

"He's not from the medieval ages." Tails explained.

"Then from when is he?"

"He's a Newton." Tails winked at Dark.

"Oh. Come in."

The glass door opened. It was a big, huge hall, with plants and fountains and chairs and everything. Dark looked around. He couldn't believe this was a laboratory.

"All the machines are upstairs." Tails told him. "This is just for relaxation meanings. And it works perfectly."

"Yes, it does!"

They went up some fancy, long stairs, heading up to the second floor. There was no need for an elevator, and if there was someone who couldn't walk, there was an electric chair that took them upstairs.

The second floor was just an enormous office. It was. Like 10 chairs and a long set of computers and buttons. A bunny was sitting on a chair, playing Galaga.

"Hello, Cream."

"Hi, Tails!" Cream said. Her voice was considerably deeper than Dark knew. "Who's yo friend?"

"He's a guy who was in trouble. As you know, he is Dark, deep voice."

Dark eyes widened and opened his mouth in shock. Cream giggled and Tails laughed at his reaction.

Dark grabbed his head and he let out a small laugh.

"Y-you were the deep voice guy?"

"Yep. Everyone gets shocked at that. I don't use a voice editor or anything. It's my own VOICE." Cream said that last word with the deep voice.

"It's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is." Tails admitted.

"Thank you guys."

A last laugh was heard on the facility. Then, silence, the three of them with smiles on their faces. Then Tails looked directly at Dark, erasing the smile on his face. Cream leaned her arms against the chair. Now she wore a red t-shirt and blue trousers. Cheese had died a year ago. Chao are not known for their lifespan.

"So, what happened then?"

Dark, sighing, with tears in his eyes, explained everything, from the bus driver to getting into the portal. Cream cried because of the heart-breaking story and Tails was grabbing his chin, thinking.

"So, what do you think?" Dark said with a broken voice. "Is there a way of finding my friends or are we doomed?"

"..."

"I think there might be, but it'll take a LOT of time, and a lot is a understatement." Tails answered.

"It doesn't matter. I just...want to be with them. Again."

"We'll help you, no matter what happens!" Cream told Dark, with a happy tone. Dark simply made a little smile at this statement.

"Now, start doing your thing Cream!" Tails ordered.

Cream nodded and turned back to were the keys and buttons were. The bunny was typing something in binary code and a picture of something that looked like a radar appeared, showing its properties and what it needed to be built. Cream's eyes widened.

"It's quite expensive..."

"What does it mean?"

"We don't have the required materials for this, Tails." Cream said, ignoring Dark's question.

"Let's see...apparently we need to know where the portal was. Not the original one, the one where Dark appeared. We also need...1 Chaos Emerald...we have that, don't we?" Cream nodded. "1 Inhibitor Ring, 2 Sol Emeralds and that's it."

"I thought it was more." Dark commented.

"That was 1 piece. Of maybe 10 pieces. I don't know, the computer is still analysing..."

Dark sighed.

"That must be power for the machine, with the Inhibitor Ring making it stable." Cream analysed.

Tails and Cream stared at the screen a few more seconds. Dark couldn't understand what it showed, he just knew it was complicated.

"Yes, we can start by that." Cream told the concentrated fox. "Follow me, Dark."

Dark and Cream walked across a hallway to a storage, where they saved lots of machines and stuff. It was completely white. There was a glass table in the middle and on top of it there was a simple grey machine with a screen and a red and a green button. Next to it, there was an earphone.

"With this, we'll keep in contact." Cream said.

"Wait, what? Do you mean I'll be alone?"

"Is it problem?"

"No, not at all but..."

Dark shook his head.

"Nevermind, just, give me that."

Cream picked up the walkie-talkie and gave it to Dark.

"So, where shall I go first?"

* * *

><p>It was really hot in London. Something that's not really usual. It's not recognized as a hot place. But, for Layton, it was always OK having a cup of tea. He arrived at his office not so long ago, while Bastion and Flora were drinking tea. Bastion already explained everything to the professor. He's been reasoning for some time.<p>

"Bastion, I'm afraid there is no possible way of travelling to Press or Futoing."

The white haired kid looked down at the floor, with an immense sadness immediately filling up his body.

"However, we can travel between Pastback worlds. I'm quite sure about it."

Flora made a confused expression.

"So there might be a portal to Press?" Bastion asked.

"Yes, there should be, Bastion, there should be."

"..."

Silence covered up the room in an atmosphere of mystery. Bastion could tell that the professor didn't knew where was this Pastback portal, and there wasn't enough technology to track it down. _Pity_, the kid thought. Not a single clue was in their hands. Not a single one. Flora was somehow silent, even though she wasn't really understanding everything.

Not knowing were the portal was would be like looking for something that you don't know what it is. A hard task.

After some minutes of speech, Layton told Bastion to stay in his home, with Flora and him. He agreed, with no problem.

* * *

><p>17:00. Tears. Tears from kids. Tears from the kids who survived the disaster. Tears from the parents, who were informed that Red Second was invaded, with no survivors left behind. Not a single one. They couldn't help but remember all the joyful times they had together. Each moment. Every soul disappeared in a single trip. Or at least, that's what they thought. None of them knew who was responsible for this atrocity. What could they do about it? Red Second was no more a company. Desperation. Nothing left. Nothing.<p>

And there, in that dark tower, Senros felt satisfaction. After all, his plan succeeded. They've got control of the three portals. They were moving to another base, underground, to be secure. It wasn't like someone would make any problems. Just for safety. Senros, with his long hair and long nose, sat in a tank, moving towards the already finished base. The dark tunic he was wearing was perfect for the moment. He pressed a button.

The previous base exploded into a million pieces, leaving scrap everywhere. It wasn't their problem.

Next to him, the heir observed the whole situation with satisfaction. A good looking boy, healthy, almost a copy of Light, just that Light was messy. He wasn't. Was his name this kid was like a son to Senros. They shared the same ideas, he took care of Highting until he was ten. He had a best friend, Raller, but he wasn't there. The boy's best friend was already at the new base.

"You'll own all this, High."

"I know, Senros. It will be nice."

* * *

><p>The bell. It was really loud today. A black haired boy was walking in the streets of Longon, in the same world where Newtonia was. His blue eyes observed every single detail of the world that surrounded him. The news about Red Second quickly spread all over Press. And he, was interested. The rain fell hard to the ground. And the bell, was really loud today. The people were all finding some way to be dry. This boy didn't focus on this much. He liked rain.<p>

Also, he liked challenges. And a new one just came directly to him.

"All right. Time to get this going."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Two episodes on the same week, I think? Jesus Christ, you better be grateful. This'll probably be the first time and the last one it happens.<strong>

**Also, view the characters as if it was anime. That's how I see them.**


	6. Nightmares in Dreamland

**Author Notes: Hello and welcome to another chapter of GAME ON! There isn't much to say here...just...I'M ACCEPTING Ocs DAMMN IT! For those who don't know, an OC is a character created by yourself. Now, I will accept the first 8 boys and the first 8 girls. And if there isn't until the next chapter I make, well, I'll accept every OC till I get 8 boys and 8 girls. Now, the sheet. **

**Name:**

**Personality (MUST INCLUDE WEAKNESS-ES AND PROS):**

**Abilities:**

**Age (must be between 10 and 15):**

**Main Theme (IT CAN'T HAVE ANY LYRICS):**

**Intelligence:**

**Agility:**

**Creativity:**

**Emotional Strength:**

**Physical Strength:**

**Video Game World (from which video game world he/she is. They will be at Longon, though):**

**COME ON. YOU CAN DO IT.**

**TODAY... I WILL COME WITH MOON STATS. THANK YOU GAMERGUY FOR LEAVING REVIEWS. YOU'RE AWESOME. NOW YOU, SILENT ONE WHO HASN'T LEFT A REVIEW YET, LEAVE ONE. IT WOULD HELP A LOT.**

**Oh, if you see that Bastion's parts are too short, they're because I don't have much inspiration on Professor Layton's world.**

**Sun stats time.**

**Name: Sun Io no parlo Italano.**

**Real Name: Krystal Sun Konochi.**

**Intelligence:8.6/10**

**Agility:9/10**

**Creativity:7/10**

**Emotional Strength:2/10**

**Physical Strength:6.2/10**

**Oh, a notice thing. Although most of this chapter is just weird things created by the human mind, it IS a main chapter since it happens where we left off. Have fun reading the mini-chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

_Nightmares in Dreamland_

Night. In all Press, Futoing and Pastback. Most of the people were in their cozy and warm beds, tired of living that day. No energy left in their bodies. Nothing was better for a tired mind than to rest on a comfortable surface.

But...five children weren't enjoying it. After surviving a disaster...they were sad. Very sad. And scared. They were having Nightmares, in the land of dreams.

_I can't see anything...IT'S BLACK. BLOODY HELL. IT'S BLACK. I'M WALKING ON A BLACK VOID OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

_Relax. I need to relax. No...I'm gonna fall. See? I'm falling, ya piece of crap. I told you. Cookie. I WANT THAT MOTHERFRIGGIN' COOKIE._

_Wait...blocks? Am I awake or not? It's grass...oh God, what is that? It looks different. That Enderman...wait...SLENDERMAN!_

_DARN IT. I MUST RUN. Hill. Jump. Hill. Jump. Tree. Get hit. Fuck. Now...it's waving its hands. HE'LL STEAL MY SOUL. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O._

_Wait, I see a light..._

"_Hey, listen!"_

"_Wait...I've read about this."_

"_Hey!"_

_The Slenderman ran away in fright._

"_Hey, listen!"_

"_Stoooooooooooop it!"_

_The light turned blood red._

"_NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO." it said in a demonic voice._

"_FUCKING BOILING EGGS." I shouted in fright._

"_I'm a retard." I heard a voice._

"_ALL OF YOU GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_

I woke up, shouting.

"WOW, dude, what the hell happened?" Steve said.

I was sweating. I saw my blocky companion right next to me.

"Nightmare."

"Meh, go to sleep."

The dirt house was dirty. Heck, it wasn't even a house. Darn it. It's hard to sleep...on...

_WHERE AM I._

_Wait...hang on a second...I look like Bastion! What the hell?_

_I look like Bastion, right? AND I'M IN A DESTROYED PLACE._

"_Hello, sweetie." _I heard.

_OH GOD. A PERVERT. I dislike perverts. I am Bastion Iknoweverything and this isn't good enough for me to have the privilege of...of...er...I kind of am at a loss of words._

"_Bastion wouldn't do this, sweetheart."_

_GO AWAY PERV. I MUST RUN. THAT GUY LOOKS WEIRD. That dog is strange! I talk alone a lot! OHMAIGOSH, a fangirl would say._

_My dreams are weird. Time to sing opera._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, EEEAAAAAAAAH, OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH. TAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. TEEEEEESAMUS. ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. IS WAAAAAAAAAATRONILOOOOOOORD, THE CHAAAAAAAAMPIOOOOOOOONS." _My beautiful voice echoed throughout the ruins.

_I love how my dreams are written and don't have descriptions._

_Wait...did I just break the fourth wall? Does that mean I don't exist? Oh Jesus Christ almighty! I must..._

_I don't know. My mind's going to flame me for this..._

"_SLENDERMAN WANTS TO FIGHT!"_

_Wait...I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT FOR ALL MY LIFE._

"_Light sends out hacked Arceus level 100!"_

"_Slenderman sends out Chuck Norris level 9000!"_

"_I'M DOOMED." _I said.

_Would you mind? I want to leave...I WANT TO LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA-_

"AAAAAAH!"

"WHAT NOW?!" Steve shouted.

"Nightmare..."

"The hell's up with you?! I can't sleep due to you shouting "AAAAH!" each 7 goddamn minutes!"

"Alright, relax bro, we're all pals here."

"I'm not a stick!"

"I've never ever called you a stick."

"I've never called YOU a stick. For Notch's sake."

"Notch? Who's he?" I started cuddling on one of the dirt blocks.

"The ruler..." Steve yawned. He is angry at me. "The ruler of aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaall Minecraftia."

"There was no reason to say all that..."

Sleepy Sleepy Dwarf.

* * *

><p>"Pit!" I screamed. It was nighttime and we were all ready to sleep in the house Professor Juniper had bought the trainers. My angel was washing his teeth, in his new pajamas. "Would you tell me a little bedtime story?"<p>

"Wapfftawit." He answered.

He started drooling. I started covering a nosebleed. Everything about that accident seemed to go off my mind with that angel around.

He sat on the bed where I was, right next to me.

"Er..."

"TELL ME A STORY."

"Aren't you a little big for this things?"

I grabbed his neck and pulled him really close to me.

"I don't think so..." I giggled, flirting.

"OK, OK." And he told me a really nice story about how he saved the world.

"Is that enough?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Um...good...night..."

He went outside the room. That way of running away when he's on an uncomfortable situation. It reminds me of Light...I miss you guys...

A tear came out of Moon's eye. Tears. Of sadness.

* * *

><p>Dust, dust everywhere. R.O.B. was malfunctioning, so it was quite hard for two big hands to clean a mansion. There was an expansion going on, so it could allow more than 38 people. The tournament was going to start again. Someday, but it was.<p>

"Crazy Hand." Master Hand called.

"What-i-what?"

"It's quite boring and lonely here since Brawl. I mean, after a few months this mansion became...empty and sad."

"Hmm...I suppose YOU'RE RIIIIIIIGHT!"

The brothers were cleaning the waiting area, a room with chairs to sit while you wait for the fight. R.O.B came in.

"Oh, HIIIIIIIIIII ROBERTO!" Crazy Hand greeted. "What're you up to, you silly!"

"News. From Press."

The robot turned on a huge TV that was in the room. News.

"The super high technological laboratory called Red Second was taken by a mysterious group. There's a forcefield around it, so no one can get in. Red Second has been famous for having portals to travel between Press, Pastback and Futoing."

"Oh my goodness." Master Hand said.

"A school was in an "expedition" to the place. None of them are alive."

Families were crying all over the world. Sun's mother had committed suicide in desperation. Light's mom had gone missing. Bastion was an orphan, so no one was really crying for him. Moon's father was in his bed, not realizing what happened. And Dark's grandparents, who took care of him, died from heart attacks.

"Should we get working on this?" Crazy Hand asked, becoming serious all of the sudden.

"I'm not sure. Newtons should take care of this. Also, I'm pretty sure someone will take care of this." R.O.B. commented.

"I think the exact opposite. My opinion is that you should go investigate what we're dealing with. The portals are the most important thing in this whole thing of life." Master Hand neglected.

"As you wish, Master."

R.O.B. left the room and the mansion. It activated it's jetpack and went directly to Newton, which was 100.000 kilometers from there. Without saying a word.

"The police of Newton is working of trying to break this forcefield with all the technology available. They've just informed me that Black Mesa is on the way to help, with their latest Fuse Cannon."

"Crazy."

"Yes?!"

"Call all the Smashers. We need to be prepared."

* * *

><p><strong>Late Author Notes: Sorry. Sorry for uploading this a month after the last episode. School wasn't the problem, it was 20% laziness...80% lack of inspiration. You could say I went through a writer's block. It was horrible. I finished this today. I finished reading Chapter 6 of Neon Genesis Evangelion and decided to finish this. It wasn't even half finished. I searched in YouTube some music and started working on the chapter. I'll upload it and after that I'm going to type Chapter 7.<strong>

**I'm sorry.**


	7. Dancing in the Caves

**Author Notes: Welcome back (finally) to another episode of GAME ON! Today was the day of the exam. Except Math, everything was pretty easy. By the way, your OCs (most of them at least) will get introduced next chapter.**

**Now...I made a little mistake here...I noticed today that in THE VERY FIRST EPISODE I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE, NOT A LITTLE ONE. The emotional one was supposed to be named Sun, not Moon. It was always in my mind, but I mixed up the names. Only in the first episode. So, yeah. Confusion may occur, so that's why I'm warning you.**

**I've just finished playing The Walking Dead: Episode 3. I highly recommend it.**

**SO NOOOOOOOW...Moon stats.**

**Name: Moon Greene**

**Intelligence: 8.9/10**

**Agility: 8.5/10**

**Creativity: 7.1/10**

**Emotional Strength: 8/10**

**Physical Strength: 9.6/10**

**I need three more girls and two more boys. I reconsidered the amount of OCS, so I decided ten would be better. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

_Dancing in the caves_

**Song: Ouran High School Host Club OST Sakura Kiss for string. (yes I watched that anime...)**

The blocky sun was rising in the horizon while the zombies and skeletons were burning as if there was no tomorrow. Steve immediately woke up. He smashed his head against the roof when he did that.

"OOOOOW, god dangit! I need to make this house taller!" Steve complained.

Light opened his eyes painfully. "Whadda hell ya sayin'?" Light asked, sleepy.

"Nothing...hey, ya know what we need?"

"More sleep."

"No, you noob, we need a furnace and some stone tools. Would you kindly give me your wood?"

"Fine, you know how to deal with this better than me."

Light threw his five stacks of wood to Steve. The local guy picked them up and he crafted some pickaxes, shovels, swords and axes. He looked at his recently made tools proudly. He threw a pick and a sword to Light.

"Ooooh, stone! This...this is stone, right?"

"Yeah, it is! Also, I'll make a furnace now."

Steve began making the furnace while Light sat on his bed, looking at him.

"So, we can use this for?"

"Get better tools. If we find iron, we melt it here and then we can craft some armor and tools."

"Sounds useful."

"It IS. Alright, here."

He placed the furnace down next to Light's bed. The boy sighed as he just wanted all this to be a bad dream. Steve put some things in the chest, ignoring his partner completely.

"Hey, Steve."

"Yeah?" Steve asked while having his head inside the chest.

"What...what do you do usually? What's your purpose here, just, survive?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry if I..." Light started.

"No, no, don't worry." Steve remained silent. Then, he got out of the chest. "The idea is the following. We have to go to this place called the Nether, get some stuff called Blaze Rods, come back here, get Ender Pearls from Endermen and combine them."

"What would that make?"

"Well, honestly, I don't really know. Legend tells that they are the door to the end of this madness. They lead to a place called The End."

"Hmm...well, I'm sure we can do it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll help ya. We'll go mining and find this thing you say and then all this madness will end!"

"It's a plan then!"

"Hell it is!"

**End of song.**

"OK...there was a ravine nearby, I'm sure we can find tons of goodies there." Steve commented. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, why not?"

Light and Steve stepped out of the house to the nice, plains biome where they lived. They headed south from the shack, towards the ravine Steve had seen. After one minute of walking, they stumbled upon the crevice.

Light wasn't seeing where he was walking and got very close to the edge.

"LIGHT, WATCH OUT!" Steve shouted.

Light looked down. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

He was balancing. Steve pulled him to his side. "Phew...you should pay more attention..." Steve scolded him.

"I'm sorry! So, this is the ravine you mentioned."

"Yes, it is. I can see some coal here and...IRON!"

"I can't...I can't get what's what."

"The stone with the black dots is coal. And the one with the beige dots is iron."

"Oh, I get it. Now, how do we get down?"

"Well, that's...em..." Steve stuttered. Light just stared at him. "I haven't got the slightest idea on how we're going down here."

Light facepalmed. He took a second glance to the ravine. "Well, I have two ideas. We could build a staircase or we could dig a staircase. And there, we make bridges to get the coal and iron."

"Let's dig it."

Light and Steve started digging at the left side of the hole. There was coal directly in front of them. Light asked Steve if he could go get the coal.

"I'm not sure, Light... there's is something more dangerous than creepers. Building bridges."

"Blahblahblahblahblah." Light begun making a wooden planks bridge to get the precious coal.

Steve growled and kept digging. Light, in the meantime, managed to get the coal, and went back to the staircase and headed towards iron.

It was mid-day. Once at the foot of the ravine, they managed to get twelve iron ore and twenty-six coal. Sweat was covering the two guys' faces.

"Wooo! Got gear!"

"Not yet, Light. Do you think you can use bloody raw iron ore to make tools?"

"There is no need to be rude, thanks."

Steve made a noise expressing annoyance. _"He really can be a problem, sometimes." _He thought.

The ravine was basically a long corridor with a few caves on the sides. Once they delivered the gear back to the shack, as they preferred to call it, they would explore them. Step by step, going up the dirt mixed with stone "staircase", they quickly brought the minerals back to their home and went down with some new iron gear and more torches to explore the dangerous caves.

The two of them headed towards a huge opening. The sound of the skeletons' bones cracking could be heard from outside. Light gulped.

"Do you prefer to stay home?" Steve asked.

"No, I want to come with you." Light quickly answered.

"Have it your way, but this isn't Burger King."

They entered, placing a torch on the floor. Crossing a long corridor, they arrived at a big area, with a couple of creepers and a spider jockey **(A/N: skeleton riding a spider)**.

The spider jockey started shooting arrows. Light went to the left and Steve to the right. The creepers were surrounding the spider jockey, like if they were protecting him. If they got close, the creepers would blow up. An arrow striked in Light's elbow. He shouted in pain. Steve, meanwhile, had fully lit the room.

"What do we do? I can hear zombies coming!" Light screamed, while dodging an arrow.

"Go for one of the creepers!"

Light went forward and attacked a creeper on the right of the spider jockey. An idea popped in the kid's mind. He made the creeper follow him. The spider jockey missed Light and, instead, the arrow landed on the creeper's head. He repeated the process and the creeper was dead. However, this time, he didn't drop gunpowder. Where the creeper died, there was a broken music disc. Light raised his eyebrow. He picked it up.

Steve went melee on the other creeper and then they headed for the skeleton and at the same time, Light killed the spider.

"Phew." Steve cleaned the sweat in his face. "That was one heck of a battle."

"Not trying to sound cocky, but I'm 100% sure that there will be harder battles."

"Jesus, I'm the one who knows about everything here!"

"Hey, I said I didn't wanted to sound cocky! Jeez."

The zombie noises could be heard again, coming from where the cave continued, west from the place the two allies were.

"You did sound cocky."

"It wasn't my intention! Just knock it off!"

"I won't! You sounded cocky, now accept it."

"The hell is up with ya? Come on, I already said I was sorry."

"You definitely didn't say it. Your mouth clearly spoke 'It wasn't my intention!'"

The room was starting to get infested by zombies. Steve and Light turned around. Paths blocked, they were surrounded by them.

**Song: Professor Layton & the Unwound Future – Casino Number 7**

"God dang it, now we have to take care of these." Steve complained.

"You sounded cocky!" Light chuckled.

Steve glared at him. "You know what? Whoever that kills the most zombies wins."

"Lord of the Rings style?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Steve went for the ones in the right, Light for the ones in the front. The kid slashed one head. Dead.

"One!" He screamed.

Steve got the guts out of a zombies arm. Then he cut the head, while simultaneously cutting other zombie's body.

"Two!" The block guy shouted.

Light launched an electricity ball at a zombie near him, killing three birds with one stone.

"Now you tell me you have bloody electricity powers?!"

"Hehe, four!"

Steve pulled out a bow. He built a pillar and threw arrows to the undead. In a matter of two seconds, he got another one as he pulled out his sword and slashed another zombie.

"Four! It's a tie!"

Light spun around with his sword on his hand, holding it firmly and horizontally, like Link would do. With that move, he chopped five zombies.

"Nine!"

"Nine?! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

Steve copied the move. He got four zombies. Swearing in disappointment, he pulled out his bow and hit the bullseye, this one being a zombie eye.

"Another tie!"

"Stop keeping up, jeez!"

Some zombies pushed Steve and shoved him against other walking dead. They hit him. Trying to respond , he tried pulling his sword, but it was far away. The boy took a quick glance at Steve.

"Go, Zorua!" Light threw his Poké-Ball to the floor. A black fox appeared. "Use faint attack so you can help Steve!" He said as he chopped a zombie's leg.

The Pokémon killed the zombies that were attacking Steve. This one sighed in relief, as he charged for more zombies.

"Zorua, Foul Play!"

The fox wiped out a big chunk of the zombies. The local resident raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Heh, I think I'm getting the hand of this!" The hyper-active kid said.

He run forward. Slashing a zombie in the way. Electrified one zombie, putting him back to the land of the dead. Jumped on top of one, repeated the process as he landed, with his sword in vertical position, on a zombie. Then he did the spin attack again.

A quick zombie rushed to Light. Steve shot that one in the leg, slowing him down. As he turned around to stab a molesting rotten creature, Light rushed to finish the fast zombie.

Light's Pokémon used Foul Play once more, wiping out much more dead than the last time.

With not much of them left, Light told Steve to move. This kid, inspired, tried electrifying his sword to use it as his will. He went for a zombie, but the attack blasted him away. Clearly, he wasn't ready for it.

Steve went forward and defended Light, chopping every bother who attempted to harm them.

After an even longer battle, all the walking dead were dead again.

**End of song.**

The smell of the rotten flesh infested the room. Light covered his nose, disgusted.

"Get used to it." Steve simply told him.

Walking west from the cave, the duo found some iron and coal, as expected. While Steve placed the torches and mined whatever they encountered, Light had to defend him if anything happened. In the meantime, the Zorua followed them closely, ready for any danger.

"So, why didn't you tell me you had the power to manipulate electricity?" Steve asked, during the walk.

"I did not tell you because I simply didn't remember." He said as he jumped against a wall, then to the other side, finally falling.

"What was that?"

"Hyperactive attack. I have A.D.D., if I'm not incorrect. I can quickly forget about things which simply do not interest me. Although, sometimes, I turn quite serious." Light added. He scratched the back of his head. "You see, since, after all, I'm just a kid, I do not have the ability to manipulate this power fully."

"Oh, so that was the recoil."

"Yes. Besides, using this kind of attacks tires me, but, most of all, I get stressed."

"Hmm, so that's the thing. Do every people in your dimension can do that?"

Light looked away, sighing. The boy wasn't in the mood for talking about Newtonia and his missing friends. For living such a traumatic experience, you could say he was handling it pretty well. His family. Tears rushed to his eyes. He wiped them away, whilst Steve mined some iron.

"So?"

"Oh, er...not really. Twelve years ago it was fairly common, but nowadays a child born with this kind of powers is very rare."

"In that case, you're twelve, right kid?"

"Spot on. Are you like, twenty-two years old?"

"Twenty-nine."

"You seem much younger.

"Well, it's difficult to notice I have a beard."

"I noticed it at glance."

"Hm. You know, you're pretty mature for being a child your age."

"My true personality depends on who you are. Don't mix attitude and personality."

"I know, but, those qualities are the kind of things which are the same, no matter who the person may be. Light, I take it for a fact."

"Maybe the thing is most kids my age are immature, at least here."

"Everyone in your class is like that?"

"No, I didn't mean that. But, when I'm with my friends, I like to joke." Light said, looking away again.

"It doesn't mean you're immature."

"I am aware of that."

Light ran forward to slash a spider, which was getting ready to attack Steve. He cut his legs and then it got stabbed in the head. After that, since he remembered what happened in Red Second, Light entered in a melancholic state.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

**Song: Death Note OST II - Reasoning**

The underground hideout Incorporated Minds had was so hot Highting was forced to walk from place to place wearing a sleeveless shirt. And he really disliked those.

The boy was ordered by Senros to unable any communication between the Smash Mansion and the outside world. As, obvious to him, the Smashers were a pretty big problem, seeing how they killed Tabuu even after planning his scheme for an entire decade, it was an obligation to put some kind of obstacle to them before destroying the mansion. _He was strong, but surely not the smartest, _he thought.

Highting headed over to one of the computers and he typed some gibberish. Because of that, Raller, his best friend, came over to see him.

"What happens now, High?"

"You know what happens."

"You seriously need to learn stuff about computers."

"Hmph."

"Now, what are you in charge of this time?"

"We need to unable communication between the Smash Mansion and the outside world. Apparently, there is already a few smashers there."

"I see. I'll hack the security systems in around 2.4 minutes. I'll keep you informed."

As High's friend began the hacking progress, High crossed his arms and said: "There is no need for doing that, I'm not going anywhere."

"Do what you please."

In 2.6 minutes, Raller had finished hacking the security system.

"Although that was pretty fast, you miscalculated the time."

"No need to point that out, I've already noticed. Now all I need to do is disable the antenna and it's done."

"How complicated was it for you to hack this security system?"

"It's not like I'm the best at hacking, the system was done by a rookie."

"The other possibility is that..."

"Someone made the security system a lot less secure, you could say."

High went deep in thought.

"Whoever this guy or organization is, it might want to help us or he simply is just bothering." High said. "That's one problem we have here...we don't know why this person made this. Maybe he/she/they are/is dangerous."

"Hmm..."

"We just have to figure out who this person is and what the hell does he want."

"Is there a way of doing that?"

Raller did some more coding. After 0.4 seconds, he sighed like expressing defeat.

"He hid his IP adress with a pretty strong security system. In the middle of my coding, he just erased the data which included the security system of the Smashers and our actions."

_So this guy found out that we were trying to find out his identity._ Highting thought.

"Do you think we should inform Senros?" Raller asked.

"He won't listen."

"How are you so sure?"

"His convinced by the fact that I'm a kid, so currently he sees me as a moron who only can do simple tasks."

"He is spot on." High glared at him. "It was only a joke to relieve the tension."

_Who the hell are you?_

**End of song**

* * *

><p>Fox and Master Hand tried doing whatever they could do. But, they couldn't. The forcefield was turned on and they weren't able to communicate with any of the other smashers. Fox, Falco, Wolf, Link, Zelda, Master Hand, R.O.B and Crazy Hand were stuck in there, in the Smash Mansion.<p>

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Fox shouted. "Someone has hacked the security system."

"No shit Sherlock." Wolf commented.

"Calm down for a second. We were aware something like this would happen." Master Hand said. "We can make one call."

A screen appeared in the middle of the dining room, the place where everyone was.

"So what does this do?" Link inquired.

"This allows us to call the only person who can help us."

Falco, knowing what it was, pressed a button and a face appeared on the screen.

It was Cheren's face.

"Hello?"

"Cheren, is it you?" Master Hand asked

"Yes, it is me indeed."

"Is Pit with you?"

"Should I call him?"

"Yes, please."

Cheren shouted pit's name. The angel came flying to Cheren and looked at the Xtransceiver.

"Oh, hi guys! What's the matter?" Pit saluted.

"We're stuck in the mansion, so we were forced to call you."

"What do you want us to do, then?" Cheren asked.

"Tell all the Smashers there will be a reunion here. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to deactivate the forcefield."

"I see. We'll get on with it as soon as we can." Pit promised.

"We're counting on you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Steve, what are this light blue things?"<p>

"DIAMONDS!"

Deep down near the bedrock layer, Light had found the most precious material in all of Minecraftia. Diamonds.

Having came back and forth to the shack and back to the cave, both of them were in full iron amor with also a full tool set.

"This things are really rare but also the strongest material there is!"

"Wow."

"How many do you have?"

"Eight."

"Alright, that will do-"

When Steve was about to finish that sentence, an arrow flew through the air at an amazing speed. It landed right next to them.

Steve and Light exchanged looks.

"The room is completely lit. It's impossible that it is a skeleton!" Steve whispered.

"I know, I know."

The sound of someone mining echoed through the caves. The blocky guy, terrified, blocked all the entrances and made a crafting table. Using some sand and gunpowder, he made TNT.

"Do you have any redstone?" Steve asked.

"Yes, here."

He placed the TNT in the west wall, went to the east wall, placing redstone dust in the way and activated the TNT with a lever.

"This should scare him."

The TNT exploded, revealing a huge lava pool with some obsidian in the middle. Trying to get to the obsidian, a woman with full iron armor and an enchanted diamond pickaxe was staring at them.

"May I ask who you are?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Hey, the longest chapter yet! Check out the Element Commander's stories. Review if you liked it! And if not, leave constructive criticism. Also, please tell me in your reviews if you actually listen to the songs I write (XDDD).<strong>


	8. The Longon Brigade

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another episode of GAME ON!, ladies and gentlemen. Now, I'll be commenting on reviews. Continue submitting Ocs, need three more.**

**Luvley Lilac: One thing I like to do with characters that have good stats is get them in a really hard battle. So be prepared, LOL. There is no problem with the love interest part.**

**WrittenWithPencils: You should watch anime. It's great. A good place to start would be Death Note or Monster (be careful with Monster, it's very dark).**

**Toonwriter: Would you please tell me where I can find the song?**

**By the way, it's now time to start thinking if your OC will stay the way he is. This is not the typical Smash Bros story, where most of the times everyone's having jolly good fun and ocasionally do something. Things will get pretty grim at a certain point of the story. I'm just warning you (I thought about this when I read about Andy, things may go real hard on him. But, I guess from my point of view they'll grow up and become EPIC).**

* * *

><p><strong>Stats time.<strong>

**Don't expect that Bastion is going to win over Senros because Senros has a lower intelligence, he's not the only one with a 10/10.**

**Name: Senros von Kreiz.**

**Age: 34**

**Intelligence: 9.5/10**

**Agility: 7/10**

**Creativity: 8.3/10**

**Emotional Strength: 10/10**

**Physical Strength: 8.2/10**

**Main Theme: Professor Layton and the Last Specter Theme.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9<em>

_The Longon Brigade_

"29th of July, one day after the Red Second incident. Smasher's computer hacked and made free for unknown company to enter. IP located in a place where there seems to be nothing but dust..."

"Stop talking so robotically, Tetsi!" Andy Veran, a medium-height kid yelled.

The same guy who was standing in the rain at Longon, that same, tall black haired with blue eyes boy who was standing in the rain yesterday, was reading for some other people. His name was Tetsuya Kagumi, a guy who cared a lot about the world. His fringe covered a bit of his right eye, which was a trait that he liked much. His friends surrounded him, the leader of the so-called Longon Brigade. Andy Veran, a jumpy, hyperactive twelve years old kid, Tay, a fourteen years old teen, great jokester. Sir Ragnarok was sitting there, legs crossed, in the corner. The man was a hedgehog from Pastback, a medieval part of it. Next to Tetsuya was the vice-president of the Longon Brigade and best friend of Tetsuya, Lexi Falcon, a young fifteen years old girl, with a particular red hair. Tetsuya here was fifteen years old too.

The main purpose of this brigade is to solve difficult criminal cases the incompetent police, as Tay liked to call it, couldn't figure out. Staying anonymous, they've managed to find twenty-nine criminals and have saved fifty-two living beings from a painful death.

The house of the brigade was the basement of an abandoned nine floor building. Everything but gas, which they planned installing in a month, was available for their use.

Tetsuya heard about the Red Second incident and called Lexi so she could make a report with information of the case.

"Well, if something is pretty obvious, is that the first thing a criminal should worry is the Smashers." Tay commented.

"What about the Battle Royale or The X's?" Andy asked.

"They're too separated to actually think as a group. Most of The X's are in some part of Futoing, and everyone knows Futoing gives two shits about the other dimensions." Tetsuya answered, calmly. "As for the Battle Royale, they were just formed, so before acting as a team of super heroes, like the Smashers, they have to make money." **(If you didn't notice by now, the Battle Royale would be Playstation characters and The X's Xbox.)**

"Couldest thee find out about where is this place?" Sir Ragnarok spoke, to Lexi.

"Unfortunately, even with the latest maps I've found, I did not find a single piece of data of where this is. The only thing I could find was a picture of the place, but I'm not even certain if it's real or not."

"But couldn't you track it with satellite information?" Tay interrogated Lexi.

"I'm afraid it shows that there is a river there."

"So it shouldn't be dry." Sir Ragnarok said.

Tetsuya scratched his chin. He looked at Lexi once more.

"Lexi, by any chance the others know about this?"

"Who, Jasmine, Zonlit, and Amelia?"

"Yeah, those three. "Currently they're looking for new members, so I doubt they're on to any current investigation. "

"Could you find a list of the victims?"

"Yes, here you are."

Lexi handed a sheet of paper with around twenty names written on it. However, there was one name that startled Tetsuya.

Bastion W.B. Super.

"I know this fella, but from where?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" Andy asked.

"This guy, Bastion W.B. Super, have you ever heard of him?"

"I have. He is a member of The X's." Ragnarok responded.

"He sure isn't the most famous one, then." Tay chuckled. "But this is the proof all the X's are a bunch of idiots. No one cared about his death."

"Indeed." Lexi admitted.

"So, what do we do?" Andy asked. "I mean, we're sitting here doing nothing!"

"Lexi, keep an eye on what the IP does." Tetsuya ordered. "Be extremely careful, there is a possibility that this person knows that we are aware of his intentions to hack the Smasher's security systems."

"Roger that."

"Sir Ragnarok, if by any chance you see danger, go and help. See if you can connect the two incidents, got it?"

"Yay."

"Andy, Tay, I need you to research more about who did this. Keep an eye on the news, then Lexi will help you get into Black Mesa's reports."

Both of them nodded.

"I'll go see if Zonlit has investigated something." As soon as he spoke, Tetsuya headed for the elevator that lead to the first floor and exist.

"Hey, Tetsuya!" Tay yelled.

"What is it?"

"Would you bring some food and drinks please? It would be great if you could."

The leader sighed and nodded. "Don't die." Tay joked.

* * *

><p>"If you ask me you're not in position of interrogating us about our identity." Steve said, coldly.<p>

"Neither are you."

"Well, um…" Steve scratched the back of his head. Light exchanged a look with him.

"It's not like you would know each other, last time I checked, this was an apocalyptic world, there's really no one here besides us."

"Surviving is difficult, kid, we can't receive everyone with open hands and tell them we have so many food that it doesn't fit in a chest." The woman quickly responded.

"I sure know surviving is difficult, I almost got killed two days ago in another world and I don't know where my friends are. I've had a pretty bad day, so I'm not in the mood for someone treating me like a kid like if I don't know how hard surviving is. Now you tell us what your purpose is here, because I'm really fed up with all this…bullshit." Steve felt weird about Light saying that word. "Are you planning on killing us? Because while you have got that armor, we're two and have defeated a horde of eighteen zombies with none of the things you're equipped with."

The woman glared at him, angry. "I'm Steve, fella here is Light. We're survivors too, but as you can see, not as well equipped as you."

"Michonne, I was looking for diamonds here. Heard noises so my reaction was to fire at you. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Michonne saw an arrow flying right across her face. Steve was there, with his bow in hand.

"What was that for?"

"Ask the creeper."

The woman raised her eyebrow and turned around. The body of the creeper lied there, lifeless, with an arrow stuck in his throat. She shivered in fear and disgustment.

"Weird, even with that armor you're more afraid of them than we are." Steve commented.

"Creepers, that's how you call them?"

"Yes, how do you call them?"

"I live alone, so whenever I see them I simply run away."

"That means you're scared of them." Light spoke.

"Well, to say the truth, I am pretty scared. I remember a few days after the apocalypse I was in my dirt hut and the thing blew up on me."

"I lived with a group not so long ago, we were overrun by them. Light here almost got blown up too, the day we first met."

The kid smiled. _"Man, I surely remember that bloody moment."_

"So you're from another world?" Michonne asked.

"Yes, I went through this portal and suddenly appeared here. It's a pretty long story and I'd rather not talk about it, gives me bad memories." Light answered, while looking at the floor.

After that sentence, the cave was filled with an awkward silence, the three of them with their look on other stuff.

"Say, this will be random, but, would you like to join me in my quest to defeat the Enderdragon?" Michonne inquired, shameful.

"We wanted to do that, too. From what I heard, when you go to the dimension where the dragon is, after you defeat him, you get sent back to your world. That might be a good way of helping Light here."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes." Light replied.

Michonne smirked, while Steve and Light stared blankly at her. Either Steve or Light was happy with the presence of this woman, but cooperating would be the best thing to do in a world like this.

"We'll go back to the surface to leave our iron and craft some tools. We'll meet at the top of the ravine in ten minutes." Steve told her.

Both man headed out of the cave, running towards their shack. In the run, Steve spoke to Light:

"Do you agree with the decision?"

"I have no problem, really. What I'm afraid of is the other groups. Not every single people we might encounter will be friendly.

"How can you tell? You have only been here for two days."

"It's simple bloody logic, Steve."

On their way to the shack, the allies were forced to slay a couple of zombies that kept getting on their way. Once there, Steve quickly smelted iron and threw the ingots to Light, who was crafting armor. In the meantime, he made himself a diamond pickaxe and a sword. Having three diamonds left, the kid stopped to think. He turned to Steve.

"Hey…is there anyway we can play discs?" Light asked.

Steve, not paying much attention, answered. "Yeah, there is."

Silence. _"Are you bloody kidding me?" _Light thought. "How do I craft it?"

"A diamond in the middle with wooden planks surrounding it. Here, more iron for you."

Light grabbed the iron put it in his pocket. He made the jukebox and then some iron pants.

"So, what could you manage to make?"

"A helmet, pants, chestplate and boots. Only that."

"Well, leave it like that. It doesn't matter much as longs as I have my bow and you have that little…"

"Zorua, that's his name."

"How did he fit in there anyway?"

"Oh, it's some special technology. It's not originally from my world, but they distribute them there."

"We have to go back to the ravine."

"How can you tell ten minutes have passed?"

"I know ten minutes HAVEN'T passed, that is enough clues."

Steve and Light headed out towards the ravine like a speeding bullet. It was not because Light wanted it, but Steve seemed awfully worried about Michonne threatening them. She was standing there, just like they planned it.

"You came earlier than I expected." She admitted.

Steve smiled, but Light was worried about the broken music disc. "Hey, do you know by any chance if creepers have a chance of dropping music discs when they die?"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Suzumiya Haruhi OST – Kouchou Kouchou<strong>

"Time for five o'clock tea, professor!" Flora exclaimed, excited.

Five o'clock in the professor's lovely office. Layton was onto some archeology research neither Bastion nor Flora cared too much about. Andrew informed the case to his old pupil and that picked the gentleman's curiosity.

"So, does your old mentor know anything about if there are portals to other worlds?" Bastion popped the question.

"I'm afraid not. However, Andrew informed me that an acquaintance of mine might know. Flora, do you remember Clive?"

"So he knows? I haven't seen Clive in a while."

Bastion, observing how the two talked, took a sip of his tea.

"Well, he's still in prison after the Future London incident, but I have visited him in the past two months."

"And you never told me about it? How inconsiderate of you, Professor."

"My apologies, Flora. I should have brought you with me. If you wanted to know, Clive's in a good mental state, he asked about how Luke was. It seems that he got too much into his character."

"_It seems this guy is quite a character. I wonder what the connection is. No matter, I doubt it's of much importance." _Bastion thought, inside his world. The white haired kid could hear Flora, but didn't pay attention…until she grabbed his ear.

"Bastion, hello? Are you in this world?"

"Oh, uh, sorry Flora, what's the matter?"

"Do you like the tea?"

"Yeah, it's very nice. I'm not exactly an expert in tea but I guess it's good for a critic standards." Bastion replied. Flora smiled at him, eyes closed.

After Layton and Bastion finished drinking their tea, Flora picked up everything and washed the dishes, cheerfully. Layton told Bastion that they would probably go see Clive tomorrow. He grinned.

"It's lovely how some people can take things so lightheartedly. Like Flora. I have to be worried about everyone and everything all the time, because that's my nature." Bastion admitted.

"That isn't a bad trait, Bastion. You care a lot for the people you love, to the point of being preoccupied about them even when you're not with them. It is a very nice trait, don't be ashamed of it."

"I guess you're right. Uhm, professor?"

"Yes, Bastion?"

"Thank you."

The professor's laughed. "You shouldn't be thankful; it's my duty to help people in trouble." Bastion, nodded, grateful.

**End of song.**

A weird silence ran throughout the office. Bastion, uncomfortable, forced him to speak.

"What is this project about?"

"It appears that there is a very ancient jewel in some place of the streets of London. You haven't been much in the city, but the rumor has been going from mouth to ear for quite some time now. Curious thing about the jewel is that trustable sources confirm that this jewel may have caused the destruction of Roterryvale, a city forgotten by the years, destroyed by a war."

"I imagine people say it has a strange magical power that makes people greed rise to uncontrollable levels."

"That'd be the case. Andrew and I believe it's a lie, as I have researched about a box that killed the people who opened it. In the end, it was gas that made people completely sure that the effects of opening that box were true."

"The Elysian Box? I've read about it in my school's books. I can help with the case if you agree. That gas you mention…think about it. This jewel may drive people's greed to mad levels due to said rumors…think about the consequences if this is being carried for too long."

"I know…that's why I wanted to investigate them."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Code geass OST 1-17 "Occupied Thinking"<strong>

The main room of Incorporated Minds consisted of a large table with a few chairs and a blue carpet. More widely known throughout the organization as the Conference Room. Senros, Paule, High, Raller, Rute, Officer Kenway (the second in command), Elite Force leader Grains, Newtonia's president and Elite Force second in command Rina were inside that room with microphones connected to a computer, which told everyone in the base their current talk.

"Could you manage to find the portals?" Senros spoke to Rute. He nodded, in a response, Senros smirked.

"However, it seems that someone had used them a little bit before we found them. We have no idea who could it have been, though."

"I see…it probably was a Red Second worker."

"I stand against it." Highting stood up. "Red Second workers had high knowledge but not much brains. Any idiot would've realized holding the portals so insecurely was dangerous and they did not.

"I get your point, High." Kenway admitted. "But do you believe a student could survive an army equipped with fire weapons? I find that highly illogical."

"It's illogical you attacked the Red Second facility so cowardly, if you knew that." Newtonia's president opined.

Grains growled at the statement. "You're in no position to call us cowards as you command your nation and betray them at the same time by coming here."

"Honor is not something that matters, those merciless people didn't care for it when they slaughtered Tellus and no one ever knew about it." Senros affirmed.

"Because it was better to stay that way, no one knowing. Don't be such hypocrites. That town deserved it."

Rina grabbed a gun a pointed it at Newtonia's president. This one almost fell out of his chair in shock. "If you're going to do something other than complain, please tell us or I'll have no problem pulling the trigger."

High frowned. He got close to Senros, who was with his eyes closed, thinking.

"Why is this guy here, again? Besides getting information for us." Highting whispered to Senros.

"Nothing more but information, although I agree he's not being very useful." Senros replied. "Rina, stop. Let the man talk. Why did the town deserve it?"

"For being a traitor to mostly every other town in Circunix. That country almost fell apart due to it."

"Have you brought us more information about Black Mesa?" Grains inquired.

"They know someone has stolen the portals."

"_As expected."_ Senros thought. "High, what about the Smashers?"

"It's impossible for them to communicate with someone from outside their mansion."

"And their second option of communication?"

"This is the only problem. Another hacker blocked every computer in all this area to access that system."

"And that hacker, you couldn't track his IP."

"No, I couldn't"

"Raller couldn't, which is different." Senros complained.

"Hmph, I can't handle those things. Neither can you."

Senros remained silent, without a comeback to answer.

"Attack Circunix but don't use uniforms. You heard that, Grains?"

"So all the Elite Force will attack it. Whatever you please, master Senros."

"_He wants everyone to know about something important is happening...I see."_ High thought.

**End of song.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At last I could get that done. Jasmine, Zonlit, Amelia and the other Ocs I don't have will be presented next chapter. Check EC stories, for God's sake.**


	9. Strange Encounter

**Author Notes: Welcome back to another episode of GAME ON! I already explained in the second chapter in A World of Greed why I updated so late. Those are all the stats you'll be seeing. Also, I may note that the stats of a character may change for the best or for the worst throughout the story. ****Keep sending OCs. By the way, I'd really like that you actually point out the things that you dislike about the story, so I can work on them. Also, for some reason I'd like to know what did you think of the interaction between Zonlit and Tetsuya.**

_Chapter 9_

_Strange Encounter_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Portal 2 OST Volume 3 - The Part Where He Kills You<strong>

Sun could've sworn her legs were falling apart. She was tired. Tired of walking, of sleeping in rough floor and having an A.I. talking to her constantly. On the way, Atlas opened a portal through a window in what seemed an abandoned office. It tried to communicate to Sun that his was important. P-Body explained how to use one.

"Last time I met a human, he was nude. Trying to what you say, hump a deer." The A.I. commented.

"I won't have any sexual relationships with a deer, believe me." Sun told her, getting angry.

"Another time I trusted a human and she wanted to kill me. The situation is not very favorable."

"_You can go back home Sun, remember that, remember it with all your heart."_

"How big is this facility?" Sun asked.

"You'll be already where I am if you wouldn't have slept. I swear, humans are able to not eat or drink anything while doing exercise for at least two months, they just whine too much. At least you do."

The girl sighed heavily. Tired of GLaDOS, her steps became quicker than P-Body's and Atlas's, to the point of being a fair distance ahead of them. The robots exchanged look and caught up with Sun. Walking down a narrow copper bridge above a sorting system, they could finally see light. GLaDOS's chamber was up ahead.

A giant robot was hanging on from the ceiling, with an orange light acting as an eye observing the two partners and the girl.

"I see you've arrived. It's been a looooong time since I last saw a girl this close. How was the trip?"

Sun remained silent, partly frightened. Atlas quickly ran up to Sun and gave her its portal gun. The brunette accepted it gladly and equipped it.

"What do you think you're doing? Stop. I did not order you this." The massive robot implied, worried. " She sighed ". I guess I'll just have to destroy and reassemble you two."

Atlas and P-Body exploded to GLaDOS's orders. The entrance to the chamber was blocked by boxes now. Sun looked around, even more frightened. ""You see, my intentions were never to help you. I don't do those kinds of things, you hear me, Chel-." GLaDOS stopped roughly. "Look, this is useless, all you can do is shooting portals from side to side, and you won't be able to escape. The turrets will shoot any human on sight, so you shouldn't worry about them shooting me."

_Delivering turrets._

Small robots with red eyes began falling from the ceiling. Sun had in her mind her life was finished, tricked by a massive A.I. But that's when her mind clicked.

Atlas had opened one portal on the way, and the portal gun showed that one more portal could be opened. The brunette quickly fired the second portal.

_Activating turrets._

Sun entered the portal as fast as she could. In the office, the floor was black; vines were growing on the sides. To the left side was a white, muddy desk with a broken computer. At the other side, a note that was written with very bad calligraphy was placed on a door and it said: "Open if she goes mad."

_I thought she always was mad._Sun thought. She opened at the door and fell backwards to the floor. Birds pushed her and made the brunette fall. They headed for the portal.

"What?! NO, BIRDS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TURRETS ATTACK."

Sun did not hear any gunshots. After all, they were programmed to shoot humans.

"THEY FOUND THEM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H. Get them off me! GET THEM OFF ME!"

GLaDOS threw in more turrets, desperate. However, these fell at the same place the others were, therefore, they were knocked down. Sun took advantage of the situation and entered again the chamber. Back to their original form, P-Body spoke.

"R-red B-bu-tto-ton."

With difficulty understanding, the girl saw a red button at the corner of the chamber.

"WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO, DO IT. GET ME THESE EVIL THINGS OFF MY FACE!" The A.I. screamed desperately.

Sun run up to the button and pressed it. She smirked. A hole appeared and GLaDOS was pulled into it.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO! NOT THIS AGAIN. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"

The birds were wiped off by small robotic arms and GLaDOS's head was pulled off. The place went dark, only lit by a red light in the center of the room.

What was a massive robot is now…a potato.

**End of song.**

"GRABMEGRABMEGRABMEGRABME! The birds, they're evil! Oh, this is very disgusting déjà vu."

Sun quickly grabbed the potato and a bird, but she wanted the animal to not escape. She entered the portal and turned her head to GLaDOS. The floor was making noises.

"Now, I hate doing this really. This breaks all my morals, but it's obligatory."

"What do you want? Don't let go of that bird…"

"I need you to open a portal to Newtonia. If you do not, believe me I'll let go of the bird."

"Oh, that cursed country. Why would you want to go there? It's not a very nice place to live in the moment. Around 5% of the population is gone now, due to suicide. That's a very worrying percentage, might I-"

The floor made even louder noises, although the two females ignored it.

"I'll let go of the bird if you do not help me."

"NO! You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Sun, hardly, moved her both hands closer to each other. GLaDOS shouted like never before, as the bird moved wildly.

"OKAY OKAY, FINE, I'LL DO IT. JUST GET THAT BIRD OFF ME!"

The brunette let go of the bird. GLaDOS sighed in relief. Sun made it clear to her that she wasn't afraid to do it again.

"I'll help; you just need to put me back into my normal body."

Sun stared at her. "I may be innocent sometimes, but I am not stupid. Do you seriously think I'd do that?"

"_So she's not a deer raper…"_GLaDOS thought. "Fine, fine. Is there anything else you need?"

"A box, do you know where one might be?"

A very loud crack noise was heard and the floor fell apart, along with Sun and GLaDOS.

* * *

><p>Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, Bianca, Pit and Moon were currently sailing on the Royal Unova, heading straight to Johto. They were looking for the Pokemon Trainer Lyra, which was one of the planned newcomers for the next Smash Brothers tournament. Pit had told them Master Hand had her in mind to be one of the next participants, using the same type of battling Red has.<p>

The Royal Unova, as the name implied, was the ship with the most elegant looks of all Unova, probably even better than the S.S Aqua. Due to this characteristic, it was also the most expensive and only for important or very rich people. Due to the amount of money Pit got from the tournament and the trainers from the championship, affording the most expensive rooms in the whole ship wasn't exactly a ridiculous or unnecessary investment. After all, the group was pretty much rich, except for Moon of course.

Each one of them had a room for themselves, with beds one would only see in their dreams, luxurious bathrooms and a 42 inches TV. The closet was just a little bit smaller than the bath room, enough for the rich women who for some reason had a passion of storing around seven dresses they don't use and ten they use. In the middle of the room, she had a medium sized glass table with chairs made of the highest wood quality.

Before getting on the ship, Hilda and Bianca made sure Moon had enough clothes to live in the place, even though that isn't her intention. The two teenagers also got her a Xtransceiver. Nimbasa City is like a candy shop for candy lovers. The city is huge and has an amazing amount of things to maintain people entertained.

Moon was in her room, reading a book while lying on the bed. Cheren had recommended the book to her back in the Nimbasa Mart. The story was basically a kid growing up in a world where the Pokemon were spirits that get sucked into the trainer's body and the trainer is the one who uses the attacks. Her harassing attitude towards Pit had disappeared, probably because what she thought the last night. The girl was completely focused on going back to Newtonia as soon as possible.

_One day I spend here is one day I lose from my normal life. And I want it back._She constantly held on her mind.

Interrupting her reading, Moon's Xtransceiver rang. Hilda was calling her. Moon frowned at how the girl just wanted to waste money; they were separated by only a couple of rooms.

"Moon, what're you doing?" Hilda asked with her radiant face filled with cheerfulness.

"I am reading the book Cheren recommended. It is pretty enjoyable, I must say. What are you doing?"

"I am playing with that new popular parkour game for the Xtransceiver. It's great, really! You move the devi—wait, that's not why I called you. We're going to meet at the pool at eleven o' clock p.m. to discuss some things. Are you going to the buffet to eat or will you eat on your room?"

"I have already requested a pizza; it should arrive any time now. Anything else?"

"No, not really. The sun is setting though, I can see it through my window. It's beautiful."

Moon took a peek through her window. It was true, the sun was setting at the sight was a pleasure to see. She smiled. It reminded her back when she and her friends met, it was identical to that moment.

"Hey, Moon, I'll hang up, alright?"

"Sure, bye."

As the call ended, Moon threw herself too her bed. Was it nostalgia, or was it depression? No matter what her feelings were, they did not feel right. Moon didn't have more time to think about is, since someone knocked at the door.

_The pizza guy._

Moon stood up and opened the door, but to her surprise, the pizza deliverer wasn't the one standing behind the door. It was Pit.

"Pit, what's the problem?" Moon asked, surprised.

"I kind of, you know…messed up."

"Messed…up…Pit, what in the world did you do?"

"I may or not may not have pushed Hilda, shortly after you two talked, against a boy who may have tried to press his lips against hers…" Pit admitted while scratching his head.

Moon sighed heavily. "Fine, come in. I am not responsible if you're thrown out of the ship. How do you even get those things under your shirt?"

Pit entered the room and looked around. It was as first class as his. "Sometimes a few feathers fall off. It's annoying, but over the time you get over it."

The angel sat on Moon's bed, without permission. She didn't mind at all, but maybe someone else would.

Furious steps were heard from outside. They were quick and loud enough to alert everyone in the ship. "PIT, GO OUTSIDE AND IT WON'T BE AS PAINFUL." That voice was clearly Hilda's and of course she did not sound pleased.

"You might want to hide in the bathroom." The Newtonian recommended.

Pit, even more scared when confronting greater dangers, rushed into the bathroom, closed the room and cuddled into a ball. Moon giggled. The door was knocked once more. This time, it really was the pizza person. The girl grabbed the pizza and closed the door. She left the box on her table and opened it to take a look.

"Hey, Pit, do you want some pizza?"

"What is it made of?"

"It's an onion pizza. Cheese and onions, with some tomato sauce."

"Then sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Light's disc was not a song, but a recording. A man ran, probably in a cave. He panted and moaned in fear. In the end, they heard a very familiar sound. The one of an Enderman. It was one hundred percent clear now; the dimension that stopped the apocalypse was the ones where the Endermen lived. After a discussion, they agreed on stopping by Michonne's house. Light and Steve followed Michonne to a big, wide forest. Eventually, the team arrived at the gravel path which leads to the woman's home.<p>

The interesting thing is, it wasn't exactly a house.

"Is this your HOUSE?!" Light exclaimed in awe. "This is a mansion, not a house!"

"It technically is a castle." Michonne clarified. "But I get your point."

Michonne's castle was very large, with four towers on each corner. It was made of the finest stone brick someone could craft, with very nice windows around. The entrance wasn't less luxurious; every single room in the place was covered by paintings and a red carpet. Michonne also had a dining room but due to her knowing that not much people would come, it wasn't large. She explained that she could allow up to eight people in the castle, since two persons can sleep in one tower.

The top floor was a beautiful garden, with a fenced off chicken farm next to a wheat farm. She had some chairs close to the wheat's farm water source. The atmosphere was majestic and the castle couldn't be more secure.

"How did you manage to build this while at the same time trying to survive the monsters?" Steve asked, shocked.

"Well, I have a couple of wolves to defend me and I had an ocelot helping me around. It still bugs me that an ocelot came to a forest, but I should be grateful. Can you help me harvest some of the wheat? The farm's not automatic yet."

Harvesting wheat in Minecraftia is a very easy job in comparison to the one Light sees in his world. The owner of the castle told them to go to the dining room. She prepared bread for the three to enjoy. As they munched their food, the group discussed what would they do the next day.

"So, is iron armor enough to slaughter the Enderdragon?" Steve inquired.

"How strong could it be?" Light said.

"I have an enchanting table, to make your weapons and armor stronger. I think it has something to do with how skilled you are, you weapons get stronger depending on the user's abilities."

"Nice. Do you think you can provide us with a full set of iron armor? Only one." Steve requested.

"Sure, it shouldn't be a problem." The woman finished her bread. Her eyes went straight to Light's. "I have to ask you something that has been bothering me. Who are you?"

"Didn't Steve say my name was Light?"

"Yes, but how did a kid like you ended up here? It's not like you get sent to a post-apocalyptic world every now and then."

Light told Michonne and Steve every little detail of his incident and about his world. By the time he finished talking, it was already ten o' clock in the night. The team drank water and agreed they would go on an Endermen slaughter in a cave or at the moonlight.

Steve and Light followed Michonne to their tower. She explained that it had three floors; the top floor was the room. The two males walked up the stairs to their beds. Light took Zorua out of his Pokeball and made him sleep on his bed.

"That thing must be much better than wolves." Steve noted.

Light lied on his bed, not taking his clothes off, but his armor. "Well, I haven't seen your wolves, but if you say so I believe you."

"It must be very disgusting, you know, going through all this." Steve commented. "I would have broken up by now."

"Your whole village is dead, how is my situation worse?" Light closed his eyes, but he was still awake.

"At least I know they're dead. You have to go through your life not knowing the fate of your friends. That is terrible."

"From my perspective, it's actually a good thing. It gives me hope that I will eventually find them, even though deep in my brain I know they are probably dead."

"Don't discourage."

"I won't, believe me." Light responded, calmly. Maybe he was taking the situation too normally, he thought to himself. No matter the case, it was a need for him to go back to his world, meet his friends, his family.

Something that really bothered Light was Dark's intentions. Dark's way of handling this problem would be far different from the rest. The hyper kid thought Dark was going to put revenge ahead of going back priorities. But he couldn't do anything about it, who knows if Dark was alive. Maybe he didn't enter the portal and he was shot.

_Thinking about this will get me nowhere._

Lying on the most comfortable way he could imagine, Light closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The two tailed fox's computer had managed to figure out the amount of pieces the machine needed. Three of them, which meant two more Chaos Emeralds, six Sol Emeralds but one Inhibitor Ring. Getting the Chaos Emeralds wouldn't be hard; Sonic surely has one in his possession and the same goes for Knuckles. The real problem is convincing Blaze so they can share the gems. Tails and Cream were unaware of any other Inhibitor Rings other than Shadow's; getting those will also be pretty hard.<p>

Dark was walking in the streets of Spagonia, were Sonic MAY be, as Cream told him. "Sonic's pretty much running from place to place. He's like a nomad, but a very quick one." Tails commented. The town was so calm, the structures were so elegantly detailed Dark couldn't help but feel envious for all the persons who lived in this city.

Tired of not getting results, the boy headed to the closest restaurant to have some spaghetti. After all, this was the city's main food, alongside pizza. He sat down on a table for two, ordered the spaghetti and waited. How would he pay? Cream was nice enough to give him a big amount of money, at least more than he needed. It wouldn't matter to her, Tails and the bunny were probably rich.

Spagonia's atmosphere was so beautifully relaxing it could ease Dark's hot headed nature. Not even the people that know him the most have the ability to do such thing. His food arrived, with some water to satisfy his thirst. The blonde boy grabbed a pitchfork and begun eating.

The restaurant had tables inside and outside, in a position which couldn't be better. Pretty much the middle of the city, next to a chilidog stand (which Dark despised). Kids could eat the food there and adults could eat here. Or it may be the other way around, one never knows. People walked by every now and then, not because they don't liked the place, but Spagonia was the capital of art in this planet. There are so much things to do that at the end you nearly collapse due to the amount of activities a person can do each day.

Tails voice echoed through the walkie-talkie. "Have you have seen Sonic?"

"No. At this moment I'm eating on a restaurant. It's quite lovely here, it makes me forget that I am here on duty."

The fox doubted that the word for that is on duty, but in the end, there's no winning on putting much thought into it. "Yeah, it is. I still remember the first time I visited Spagonia."

Tails started telling nostalgically all the events related to the city, which Dark ignored for the most part. The boy finished his food, left the money and stood up.

**Song: Sonic Generations OST – Modern Rooftop Run Remix**

"That Chip person, he was really nice. A shame that happened to him."

Dark's eyes widened in joyful shock. Eureka.

Sonic was by the chilidog stand, with his classical wide smile on his face. One could say he was excited to eat a chilidog; after all, it is his favourite food. Other people may say it's just his nature. No matter the case, Dark didn't have much time to look at him, since the blue blur was beginning to run again.

_I need to catch his attention!_

Dark freed his Squirtle and made it use Water Gun. If he stood up on it, both would be impulsed to where Sonic is.

However, the blue hedgehog was getting faster and faster. Soon, it would be impossible to reach him. Dark closed his eyes so he could focus. That's when his mind clicked.

"I'm a telekinetic, what the heck's my pro-"

He was interrupted by a wall. Sonic had taken a turn to the left (the only possible one) and was nowhere to be seen. Dark cursed. He couldn't let him get away. The blonde had one risky option. If he could move his own body by using telekinesis and then push it forward at the fastest speed he could he may be able to come close enough to Sonic, so he could paralyze him.

_I can't bloody believe his best friend doesn't have any bloody way of communicating with each other._

Dark levitated in the air, pushing himself towards where Sonic could have went. Luck was apparently on his side, the hedgehog could be seen jumping on several houses, heading up to the clock tower. The boy was bothered how that wasn't considered vandalism, but, then again, different worlds, different rules.

"Hey, Soonic!" Dark exclaimed. The blue blur clearly did not hear him as he kept going at super speed through Spagonia. Not giving up, he tried pushing himself even faster. The boy's body wasn't used to such speed; it began to hurt a little bit. Dark knew it. It was the time. He put a force field big enough to stop Sonic.

The plan worked, the hedgehog was pushed back. "Hey, what is this about?!" He exclaimed.

Dark fell on the closest building. Panting heavily, the boy tried to explain what was happening. Exhausted, his view became faint as he slowly collapsed.

**End of Song.**

* * *

><p>"You never visit, jerk. What is with your all of the sudden appearance?"<p>

Tetsuya, already at the other "team" base, was nicely greeted by Zonlit. They never got along well, probably never will. Their base was basically Jasmine's apartment. Hell knows why a Hylian would get involved with this people, no matter the case, that wasn't Tetsuya's business here. The three girls sat around comfortably on sofas.

"Don't greet our visitors like that." Amelia nicely reprehended. "We'll get bad publicity."

"We're popular enough that the great Tetsuya Kagumi visits us." Zonlit joked.

Jasmine, shy as always, remained silent. Probably because of the boy's presence.

"Heard you are looking for more people, am I right?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes, we are. Three girls aren't enough, and after Lexi joined you…"

"I'll join, why not? I am pretty bored."

"Do you think I'll buy that? Of course you won't join us, don't be such a dick."

"I'd rather skip all the insulting, Zonlit. Besides, you'd do the same."

The girl chuckled mischievously. "You know me too well, Kagumi. I guess you're here to talk about the Red Second incident. What are your questions?"

"What's your opinion on it?"

"Why should we collaborate anyway? It's none of our business. We build our business out of small, simple jobs."

"Zonlit, I can tell you're interested. And you did some research."

"Yes, I did. Jasmine, did."

The Hylian did not say anything, but she did not blush like she usually did. Tetsuya went a lot to her apartment, which was very humble. A couple of seats and a table were the living room. Zonlit had the ability to mess it up, which was pretty obvious to the boy.

"What did you manage to gather?"

Zonlit chuckled once more. "Nothing really important. They seem to know what they're doing, though. It was so obvious Red Second was getting destroyed, though. I've also found out that someone destroyed most of the Smasher's security system. Wonder who it was." As her eyes met Tetsuya's, she smirked, as mischievous as ever. Her curly red hair reached her waist and was, like she said, very important to her. The girl's eyes were green, his face, not chubby or slender, just like her body, was the first thing one would notice. It just had some strange aura. "Making them paranoid was a very nice movement. What is your strategy? Checking their intelligence or get them careless?"

"A wizard never reveals his secrets."

"I see, not even bad wizards do. That's pretty bad."

"It might interest you that the Smashers did manage to communicate with someone from outside the mansion." Tetsuya's shocked expression was art to Zonlit. "Not going to tell you with whom."

"Because you don't know."

Jasmine let out a small giggle. Zonlit looked at Tetsuya with anger. Her eyes went to the window. Rain. Such a rainy place this is. "Anyway, Amelia's right, we should give you a proper welcome."

"You expect money out of me?"

"JASMINE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! He definitely won't give us money!"

"I won't, you didn't do any work for me."

"See? It's worthless to give him a proper welcome." Zonlit commented.

Amelia frowned. "Jasmine's right, he needs a tea."

"Actually, I don't really want one. I'll be going by now."

"Okay." She opened a bubblegum and begun biting it. "However…do you plan on involving yourself with this?"

"What's up with the serious change? Are you warming up to me?"

"Yeah, right. I'll be honest with you, here. I don't want to get involved with this. At all."

"That is certainly something coming from a person as curious as you."

Zonlit growled. "Tetsuya, this is a dangerous topic. I get the feeling this people aren't any dingles. Black Mesa is attending the situation personally. I don't know if you realize the importance of this problem, that is of the world itself."

"Oh, that seemed peculiar to you too?"

"Tetsuya. Get serious." Amelia spoke, making the boy a little bit worried. "Black Mesa is one of the most corrupt companies of the entire universe. That they're suddenly helping this small company in one of the bazillion worlds that exist is already a worrying fact."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. He may be underestimating this people, maybe. But he wasn't leaving this like a coward. "It's my choice. How many people do you know that can stop such a danger?"

"You aren't the only one." She answered coldly. "I imagine that the whole point of you coming is requesting our help, am I right?"

Tetsuya grinned. He nodded as an answer. Zonlit chuckled. "The answer is a no." She said. "The Longon Brigade is on their own."

The blue eyed boy growled. Saying goodbye with not a very happy tone, he left the apartment to get wetter due to rain. Not that it mattered much to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Journey Soundtrack (Austin Wintory) - 16. Nadir<strong>

"Tetsuya hasn't arrived yet. It's getting late, you know." Tay commented.

"It's only 5:30 p.m., man. Relax for a bit."

"I just don't want to clean the floor when he comes soaking wet. Now THAT would be…"

Ragnarok, sitting relaxed on a chair, interrupted them. "Go back to work."

"Nothing's really happening. The sensors Tetsuya ordered aren't noticing anything." Tay answered.

"How did he even get those all around the world?"

"We did have a nice amount of money after the Masked Serial Killer case."

"Oh, yeah…"

A beeping noise sounded loudly, destroying Andy's ears. He shouted in pain, or in shock. The boy turned to the computer to see what happened. Circunix territory was marked with a blood red colour. He zoomed in this Google Earth map made for dummies. Sensors noticed something nearing the capital.

"Lexi, leave what you're doing and check the Circunix's capital city surveillance cameras."

"Redhorn?"

"Just do it."

Lexi typed in some stuff. Her hacking skills were amazing enough to impress any pro computer maker. After a few minutes, she managed to get into most of the cameras.

"There is nothing out of the ordinary. Searope is very far from Circunix. How is that related to the Newtonia attackers?"

"Longon is also near Newtonia." Tay added.

"That's obvious. But the sensors notice something. Keep looking."

Lexi stared bluntly at the screen. Shortly after, a very bright green light made her eyes close. After she opened them, the cameras weren't working. Neither were the sensors in Circunix. The girl gasped, frightened.

"What is happening?" Sir Ragnarok asked, slowly learning the language.

"Oh my God…Tay, the bull anthro guy…"

"The one from Mobius?"

"Yes, that one. He lived in Circunix. Do you have his phone number?"

"Um…yeah."

"Call him."

"Why?"

"Do it."

Tay phoned the bull friend who helped them in a particular case. He didn't answer. "No response." Lexi told him to phone a couple more Circunix people they met in certain cases. No response from nobody. "What is this, ecological no phone day?"

"We need to contact Tetsuya. Phone him, Tay." Lexi ordered, very worried. Tay, not understanding at all, called the brigade leader.

"Hello?"

"Sir Kagumi." Tay joked. "Do you have the food?"

"Oh, right."

Lexi ran up to the short kid and pulled the phone away from here. "Tetsuya, forget the food. We need to focus on a certain thing."

"What is it? Have you noticed something important?"

"Someone launched a nuclear missile to Circunix's capital. And it landed."

Tetsuya dropped his phone, blown away in shock. The rain was still falling. And the boy stood there, paralyzed, with his eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: And that was Chapter Nine! Finally got it finished. Hope you enjoy it aaaaand check EC stories. Stay awesome, people.<strong>


End file.
